Chasing Spirits
by 70489aycb
Summary: Lucky's talent for finding trouble leads her down a new path. Spirits missing, but that doesn't stop the stubborn girl form fulfilling her adventures with the PALS! Unless, something else did. Grayson finally takes matters into his own hands. With a snarl, and a grimace, Grayson takes it upon himself to keep the trouble seeking girl away from deaths door. noslash. family/adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Lucky stared up at the shotgun barrel, her green eyes glittering with fear, catching the light striking through the midnight sky. Grayson stood above the trembling girl, holding the gun to her sweat ridden forehead. Her leg was entangled in the sharp razor-like snags of wire, her pants torn with drops of blood mixing in the pouring rain. The horse she had cut loose from its adhering wooden post roamed free, whining into the starry sky as it tore away into the darkened trees of the surrounding forest.

"Don't shoot!" Cried the trembling twelve year old. Lucky pulled at her leg, and cried out in pain as the terrifying waves of thunder shook the earth. "Don't shoot, p-please!"

Grayson, lowered the dimly flame-lit glowing lantern in his other hand, towards the girls mangled leg. A menacing snarl lifted into the fading silence of the storm, the rain began to slowly let up. Lucky fell back into the mud, crying as her rattled lungs began to shake. Grayson slowly shook his head, and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. The terrified girls bright and tear-filled green eyes turned up to him, pleading for mercy.

"On my property 'gain, girly?" Grayson taunted in that sly, smooth snarky tone, letting her sit in the pain. Lucky began to sob. A spray of sharp splinters of mud pelted the girls side, the man moved, almost slipping. Lucky watched thru tears, and rain drops clinging to her lashes, as Grayson's lantered lit image disappeared, into a barn. Lucky clawed at the wire with her mug covered hands, crying harder at the sting pain!

"Quite your yearlin'" Lucky' head snapped up, Grayson lowered to one knee, bringing forth a pair of plyers in hand, instead of the long barrel shot gun. Lucky screamed and dug back in the mud, pulling her leg further in agony. Grayson released the lantern, and gripped her foot, halting her frantic movements.

"Knock that off, girl. Hold still!" Grayson barked, with a few sharp snaps of the plyers beaks, the wire was pulled away. Lucky kicked with her other lg, striking the man in the shine. Grayson spat out a curse, falling back on his haunches. Lucky clawed thru the mud, dragging her good leg up, and stumbled maybe a foot away, when she crashed again. Thick arms rapped around her center. the fabric of her shirt, making her frame slippery in the arms grasp. Lucky screamed, and pounded at the arms, kicking her legs francticly to no avail!

"Let go, let go!"Lucky screamed to the trees. The thought of being alone sipping her mind, there wasn't another soul for hundreds of miles in any direction! But still she screamed for dear life, until the rough materiel of a muddy, rough glove covered her mouth.

"thats enough!"

Lucky continued to kick and scream a muffled sound, while Grayson struggled to carry her into his home. Lucky cried to grab at the door as they passed over the thrush hold. The door was ranch form her grasp by a strong hand, and slammed shut. Lucky was dumped on the floor unmerciful. Lucky watched the mans muddy back as he snapped locks in place.

"No!"Lucky gasped. She lifted her good leg, and inked at the mans pant legs. Grayson whipped around, the booted heel striking his leg painfully. Grayson snarled.

"Why you little-!" Grayson scooped up the girl in his arms once agin. Lucky screamed, biting her tounge. She closed her eyes in fear. She felt the mans arms squeeze her as she struggled, and then release her. Lucky' eyes snapped open and the warm, glowing light shinned unforgivingly in her eyes. Lucky closed her eyes again.

"Stay put, girly. Or I'll tangle you back up in that wire!" Grayson snarled form in front of Lucky. She heard retreating footsteps, move further with in the home, a door open, then close. Then the footsteps grew louder. Lucky gasped, her bad leg was reached forward. Grayson sat on a coffee table in front of her, a white kit in his lap. Lucky whimpered as the mans shady dark eyes looked at the mangled mess below her knee. Grayson ripped off her boot, then ripped the edged of the already stained gash in her jeans, and tore the pant leg clean off. Rain water dripped from the muddy cloth as he tossed it aside with her disregarded muddy boot, and sock.

"I said hold still, girly!" Grayson snapped, tightening his grip on the girls legs as she tried to reach it away. Lucky whimpered, as she watched Grayson dig thru the kit, and pulled out a small drown bottle of medical alcohol.

"No! D-Don't touch me!" Lucky cried. Grayson pined her foot, between his knees, and unscrewed the lid of the bottle with the thumb of his hand, holing a clean towel in the other.

"Bit your tounge girly, unless you want an infected leg." Grayson snapped, he doused the rag with the cleansing liquid, taking a quick sip from the bottle, Grayson placed in back on the table. With out warning or mercy, Grayson dabbed at the bleeding flesh.

Lucky screamed, and wrestled with the man! With his other hand, Grayson grabbed both Lucky's wrists in one hand, and held her hands down as he continued to unmercifully clean the mud and dirt from the bleeding cuts. Lucky was sobbing when grayson was finished fully cleaning the wound, Grayson then pulled out a roll of rap. He wounded the rap around her leg, covered most, if not all of her upper caff, then pinned the edged together, firmly. The man looked up from his work to find the girl had passed out. Her wet hair clinging to her blushed face. Specks of mud scattered over her completion, as if a dousing of thick is freckles.

Her eyes swollen, forced shut. The wet cloths on her frame, soaking thru the old blanket and into his sofa. Grayson frowned, placing the girls leg down, he cleaned up the kit, and the ripped pant leg. He wondered if he should call the sherif, finally getting the girl the respect she needed of other property sounded inviting, tempting, but as he looked down to the girls blushed face, something switched in his head. She had cost him yet another horse, and a new fence! Grayson wasn't going to get the sheriff- besides it would be too dangerous to ride thru the storm, he wasn't going to risk his own safety, or property. Not tonight.

Grayson waved a free hand over a candle, and reached up on the back wall, next to the entrance, to switch off the oil lit lamp, snapping shut the class cage door. Only leaving the stormy moon rays from outside to lit the room. Grayson shivered slightly from the cold, and muttered. "Damn brat,"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky awoke to a painful arch from her leg, hissing out a wince, she looked ahead to see, her leg propped up on a spare pillow, in front of her on the ten sofa. The throbbing arch bring forth the groggy memories from last night into perspective rather quickly. Lifting a heavy hand, she scratched at the dried mud on her chin. The motion brining temporary ease. Lucky turned her stiff neck, scanning the rest of the living room. Slow flickering embers from the fireplace glittered against the brick structure. Wool cloth, hung over the windows, drawn shut, along with the wooden shutters. A slow mist swirled in thru the splits in the wooden shutters. Lucky shivered from the contrast of dying warmth from the amber, and the chilly mist form the breeze outside.

Lucky whipped at the soreness from her eyes, and sat up, whimpering when the material of the pillow rubbed abasing the bandage underneath her mangled leg. How was she going to run with this? Or, even ride for that matter! How was she going to get back to her father? And Aunt kora, and her friends, and spirit! They all must be looking for her by now, right? She hadn't come home. She knew for a fact that her father would be the first to spring into a panic. Noticing she wasn't home. Lucky groaned at her own stupidity, of course, she just had to sneak to Grayson's ranch in the middle of the night without her horse, or even telling anyone! Tipicall lucky. Know she was stuck, with an unfair crook!

The slam of a door, rattled Lucky form her thoughts. Turning her head, and peeked over the back of the coach to see the tall looming statue of the shifty eyed rancher, his top hat flicked back as he made eye contact with the green eyed girl.

"Why-why, awak'in already, girly?" His smooth low voice echoed in the hall. A shiver raced down lucky spine, and it wasn't from the cold weather. Lucky watched as the man took slow steps into the living room, coming again to sit in front of her. Grayson sat on the comfy seat of an luxuries looking armchair, lucky hadn't noticed before. He took off his hat, and tossed it onto the surface of the glass coffee table.

"Cat got 'yer tongue, Brat?" Lucky frowned, getting teased by this horse abusing creep set her blood to boil!

"Its Lucky, not girly, or darling, ot brat!"she sat with a harsh, crackling voice."Just lucky," Pitifully she sounded like Aunt Kora's goose trying to speak. Grayson smiled, then chuckled. A menacing noise that scared lucky. Lifting the same hand, she scratched at her arm, flakes of mud sprinkled onto the sofa.

"I'll call you whatever' tickles my fancy, and there is nothing you can say, or do 'bout it," Grayson leaned further toward lucky as he spoke in that low smooth tone, and for good measure he smiled and said, "got that, girly?"

Lucky didn't answer, she wanted to save her voice. Instead she glared across the room at the man, knowing her swollen, bloodshot eyes could still send a pretty effective glare! Grayson admired the girls strong spirit, glaring, and defining him even in his own home! Even when he was the one who was now responsible if her leg survived the winter or not. But Grayson know, like any horse, the being had to learn respect, if they were to be treated accordingly to their behavior or not.

Standing up, Grayson crossed the room in a few simple steps, squatting down before the defiant girl. He met her questioning glare, with a crude look of his own, a look he scent most wild defining horses. He watched the results, as the girl seemed to slightly scoot away from him. Her own glare wavered, losing layers of ivory fire. Grayson gripped the girls arm, and yanked her back towards him. Those innocent green eyes stared at him, wide in shock. Grayson tightened his hold on her wrist, until she winced.

"I asked you a simple, guestin' lil'girl. Answer me!" Lucky shuttered, and cringed back at the mans shouting tone. Never had papa, ever yelled at her like that!

"No!" Lucky squeaked through squinting eyes, her lashes holding back tears threading to spill forth.

Grayson cocked his head to the side, and picked up a dark eyebrow. "No? Girly, if you want to be keepin' that leg, and pretty face, I suggest you learn some respect." Grayson narrowed his dark eyes at the girl. "You do not tell me no," Grayson released the girls arm, and watched it quickly retreat towards her chest, where she cuddled it, protectively. Grayson saw the red marks, he left on her olive skin.

Standing up, Grayson left the living room, leaving lucky to nurse her new throbbing limb. This man was insane! Lucky knew that already, but now it was definitely confirmed. She had to get out of his home, get back to her family, and friends! But lucky soon came to the realization that she couldn't do that, not with a busted leg she could barely move without it hurting! She would have to wait until her leg healed enough for her to make the journey home. Lucky's attention was snapped forth when Grayson entered the room again, the white medical kit in one hand and a steaming plate balancing on the other.

Lucky wondered what was going to happen. Grayson placed himself on the coffee table once again, if his mama was around she would scowled him for sitting on the table, saying it wasn't a seat. Grayson set the kit down on the table, opening the lid with a few clicks. Lucky's stupid rolled over, and bit at her inner flesh with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything since school lunch yesterday, and even that she split with spirit. Watching the seaming plate of food, set down before her, Lucky didn't even realize that Grayson had unbanned her leg, and was about to douse it in rubber alcohol before it was too late! Lucky yelped, and tried taking her leg back.

"Hey, hey!" Grayson barked. "We'll have know of that. Missy. Hold still, cause' if you get anything on my couch you'll be sleeping on the floor like one'them flea-bitten mutts."

"Wouldn't you like that," Lucky hissed. Her coiled temper, and quick mouth getting the best of her. Grayson scent another scowling side glare at the girl.

"Watch 'yer mouth, girly, or I'll clean it out for ya." Grayson snarled in that low amniotic town. Lucky swallowed a nervous gulp, her extreme hunger momentarily forgotten. Grayson went on to clean the dried blood, Orr of the wound with ever hiss, or wife from the girl, he pressed harder. Ditching the used rag, Grayson looked at the deep cuts, counting the slashes, already noticing bruising on the lower part of the inquire. Rapping up the wound again, Grayson took his time to get every inch of the wounded flesh. Satisfied with his handy work, knowing mama wound be proud.

Grayson looked up, to watch the girl turn her upper body towards the coffee table, and with outstretched arms, reach towards the plate. Her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, a concentrated look beaming in her green eyes. Grayson suppressed a smirk at the silly expression, and schooled his features into a hardened stance. Reaching forward Grayson pinched the girls ear, causing her to squeal like a little pig in surprise. Grayson tugged the girls away from the edge of the couch, and released her ear lobe, as he stood.

"Ow!" She whined, rubbing her ear always violently, to work out the tinglingly folded his arms over his chest, glaring down at the girl.

"Did I say that'a plate was 'yer's?" He taunted. The plate was, but Grayson need to place down some rules. Same with taming any horse, or beast, rules are needed to make the creatures obey him, and only him. Lucky looked up with a pounding, slight confused expression. Grayson remained firm, keeping the glare even with the girls amusing expression.

" I asked a question, girly." He snapped. Lucky flinched, and nervously intertwined her fingers together.

"N-no, uh-i, er, I-I just assumed-"

"-Don't just assume. Listen for'a instructions!"

"Instructions to eat?" She retorted. Grayson growled with frustration, he quickly caught the other girls ear. He pulled up on the girls lobe, directing her, as she scrambled to sit up, pushing up on the arm rest behind her.

"You will not back talk me, missy. You might talk back ;yer daddy, but not to me." Grayson snarled. He released the girl ear once more, and sat back on the table as she slumped back into her previous sitting position, rubbing at her other ear frantically. Grayson turned slightly, and picked up the warm plate. He held the offering out between them, making sure to make eye contact with the girl. Lucky, goring frustrated with the temptation reached for the plate, only to catch the man's murderous glare. Lucky gasped, then dropped her hands, looking to the floor with a sad, guilty expression. Wondering how such a whirl of regretfully emotions had accused.

"Hungry, girly?" Grayson toasted. Lucky frowned at her position, and glared at the man boots. Helpless is what she was! Completely helpless, and trapped! Lucky reluctantly gave a simple little nod. Grayson snapped his fingers in front of the girls down closed eyes, then tipped her chin back to face him.

"What was that girly, my eyes are up here. Speak up, when im talking to you!'

"I, Y-yes!" Lucky squeaked. "Yes, im hungry." Grayson chuckles with trumpet.

"Now,' he cooed, slyly. " didn't your daddy teach you any manners, is that anyway to ask?" Lucky rolled her green eyes, and blew out an annoyed breath. Making a ugly, mud covered grimace.

"Can I please have the plate?" Lucky spat. Grayson narrowed his eyes, and pulled the plate away from her reaching hands. Hurt and surprise flickered across her face.

"Try again, and this time, say my name."

"Only if you say my name!"

"I don't believe you have a say in this, girly. Do what I say, or you can go hungry."

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't that unlucky?" Grayson chuckled at his own spiteful joke. Lucky nearly screamed. She crossed her arms over her chest, and frowned. The mud on her cheek cracked and flaked off. Lucky forced down her pride, and ego. There where many names she would enjoy naming the man with! But clawing at her adaumin reeled back her loose tongue.

"Can I please have the plate, Grayson?" Lucky spat.

"Why, of course, you may, girly!' The man gave a prideful smirk at the girl reluctant obedience and handed over the plate. Grayson cleaned up the kit mess, and placed the medical pack away back in the first story bathroom. He came back into the living room to see the girl, practically licking the plate clean. He rolled his eyes, really I'd this girl have not a single manner? Grayson came from around, the girl not even noticing him until he plucked the plate from her hands.

"My, if i knew you ate like an animal, i think i atao start treating you like one." He teased

"Don't you already?" Luck snapped recording quickly from her shocked state. Grayson's playful, teasing air was dropped as he pointed a threatening finger at the young cheeky girl.

"Back talk again, and you'll learn how i really treat wily animals, girly." Grayson snarled. He then showed the glistening plate, with a sly smirk he said. "It is a good thing you ate all your food, you probably didn't even taste the pills I crashed into the eggs."

Lucky gasped, gagging horridly! "Pills!"

"Yes," Grayson cooed, completely ignorant to the girls panic. He shrugged smugly "Painkillers, form sawtooth. Best meds in the county. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" She choked, her hands grabbing at her throat with intensity. "Grateful!"

Grayson glanced down to see the rising temper meet the girl's checks with a reddish hue.

"Grateful for getting my ears yanked off!"

"That was you, getting your own ear pulled for your own misbehavior. Not me."

"You pulled my ear!" She spat. " and know youre saying i should be grateful, screw off!" Lucky in the fit of the moment, pulled by rage, she pushed up off the couch, to hobble, and balance on one supporting leg, and her right tippy toes, balancing the weight poorly. Opening her mouth, the mans expression darkened into a snaring scowl.. A powerful arm, flung lucky back into the sofa, that same arm, pinned her back, holding her in place as she struggled. Grayson's dark eyes came into view, glaring a murderous rage in those darkened orbs. A frightening scowl marked his features, the fear alone pinned lucky in place.

"Be lucky your sitting down girl, or i would've pulled you over my knee the way your daddy never did!" He barked. "You will never cuss at me in my own home, or on my property. You will learn some respect, girly. I fed you, I covered your leg, yes. You should be damn grateful i haven't tied you to a post and left you out in the freezing rain." Grayson stood without needing an answer. Picking up his hat, he placed it over his head. Unleashed tears glittered in the girls green, ivory eyes.

Grayson sighed heavily, glancing away from the girl watery gaze. "You be a good girly, ya hear?" He spoke in a softer tone. "I've got a few chores to do, track down a runaway horse. I'll be back." Without glancing towards her, he moved out of the living room. Silent fury dining to his frame like the stench of tobacco, clings to a hand.

Lucky started after the man's frame, watching him open the front door, then slam it shut. Lucky whipped at her eyes, finding the evidence of tears clinging to her lashes. Throwing aside her pitiful sorrow, Lucky was fouled with a new rage, lucky needed to get home. She sat up fully, and maneuvered her legs over the side of the couch. Lucky gently tested weight on her right foot, wincing, and biting back a whimpered yelp everytime a jolt of pain strikes through her leg. The would was just to painful and sore!

Lucky collapsed back on the sofa, her head now dizzy. Her hundreds of attempts to move, or walk, failed miserably! Dropping her head back with a deep, shuddering sigh, lucky stared at the ceiling with tears eyes. This was so unfair! All she did was try to free an innocent creature, and now sat with a busted leg! The rocketing rage, quickly lowering into a sullen deprecation as she glanced towards a window on the side left wall, behind the armchair. She wondered if her family, friends, or even spirit was looking for her? An image of every loved one popped up in her mind, as her ivory green eyes shut, and she drifted off into an exhausted


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, now, get!" Grayson, sling forward on the back of one of his prized stations. The large black beats tour through the brittle forest with ski pulling speed. Grayson watched the rain, smudged tracks on the forest floor, the damn runaway had nearly ran in circulation! Grayson had spent much of the afternoon searching the woods that lay under his thumb. No luck came for spotting that runaway horse. Growing angry, and extreme sly frustrated, Grayson cursed the girl for her useless meddling! And he soon abandoned his runaway wasn't anything special just a mare to help haule large loads into town and back. He could always find, and buy a new stronger horse, that needed less personal attention from him. Grayson rolled back his son beaten

shoulders, and turned his face form a chilly breeze, the speckled sky allowing rays of glossy light to speckle the frontier. Grayson found the mid-storm calmness thoughtful. As he had much to think about. Mainly, over the topic of what to do with the girl?

Grayson had already put this matter to rest, but the thought kept appearing in the front of his mind. Grayson frowned as he stared at the stallions neck, he had no sought in his mind that the little obsessive town Oswald just forget about the girl. To that her over active friends would adonbend their search as easily as he abandoned his. But, that snippy girl had to learn. His property, was his property! She had no right to go shopping about, and free another horse! He paired good money for those horses! A sudden thought tumbled forward over the waves of rising anger.

GRayson had his head a swift shake, what he was thinking was risky, and frankly unusual to the competitive rancher. Couldn't he just, keep the girl? Her father obviously isn't aware of his troublesome her unbending temper can be. She was hurt, and relying on his car- like a dog, no, not like a dog. Grayson couldn't bring himself to dehumanized that pesky girl. Gritting his teeth Grayson emerged out behind the large skull rock, towering above his own head, and saw over the last few archers of forest, the glimmer of Marodaro, the little frontier town.

"Go on!' Grayson snapped. The grand horse sped forward, through the tree's and search the outskirts of town. Grayson knew if his plan was going to work, he would have to make an apprentice. Gently whipping the ranges, the horse slowly made its way forward into a sleepy town. The partly covered son from ahead causing a gloomy air to fall over the little town, or perhaps it was from its missing wild spark of life. Grayson hoped of the horse in front of the general store, and tied the horses ranges to a nearby post. If his plan was going to actually work, he would need a few things.

"Stop right there!" A pinched voice shirked. Grayson lifted on his heels, turning over his shoulder to look down apron a pixie blond girl. Another girl of the same age stood next to the blond, with darkened skin, and creamy brown eyes. Grayson recognized theses girl as the nosy friends of Lucy. Grayson from wed, and tipped the front of his hat as he saw the girls father stroll up next. He looked as tossed as any frantic parents would.

"Evening," Grayson adknowledge.

"It was you, wasn't it!" The blond shouted over a whistling breeze.

"Me?" Grayson answered. "Lil Lady, I'm not going to play' your silly little games," Grayson dismissed, and moved inside the store.

"And, why's that, Grayson?" He blond contained. Then ran ahead of hi, to jump in his way, pointing an amusing finger. "Got something to hide!'

"No. I have a few things to buy." He snapped. Stepping around the blond, and the black haired girl.

"Kindly excuse me." Then a larger hand fell onto his shoulder.

Grayson looked over to see the girls father looking pleading at him. Grayson also noted for the first time, that the girl shared known of the same features as her father, not if her famous ivory green eyes. Not the dark, wavy hair, or olive golden hue of skin color. But perhaps the sharp determined lines to the mans jaw, did he notice the resemblance to the girl.

"Please. Mr. Grayson, have you seen my little girl? Have you seen Lucky." The man whispered in a sorrowful tone. "She's been missing, since yesterday, and I-"

"No, Sir. I haven't seen 'your daughter, I am truly-truly sorry." The copper haired man staggered away with drooping shoulders towards an awaiting grey Stalin on the other side of the dirt road. Grayson watched the man mount the slim horse, then turned his gaze down to the still puzzled expression of the young blond. Lucky's famous pals didn't cease there interinty until Grayson has swiftly made his way around the store, gathering the items he needed, such as new fencing and wire, to fix the mess the girl had caused. Once paying for the item and making it too his horse, the man's think prince was skimming over an invisible line of restraint.

". . .or, maybe she went somewhere with Spirit. Maybe she fell down a fake mine again. Or, I don't know, she- ahh! Did you really thinking she went back to the city!" The blond shrieked. The dark skinned girl shook her head dismissively as she dropped her voice into a low hushed tone.

Grayson frowned."Don't you two have some other poor soul to pester?" He sneered. The blond hairs jaw dropped as she flinched, falling into the other girl.

"How could you say that! We're looking for Lucky.!" The blond girl swirled on her boot hee, and marched towards a spotted bronze and white steed. The horse was currently placing around a post rely, and occasionally licking the wood.

"Abbaigaru!" The mayor's daughter shouted, before chasing after her friend. Grayson released a low breath under his breath. Still slightly annoyed, Grayson shoved the wire into a side saddle bag, and leapt onto the horse.

The beaming sun has begun to kin behind the tree crowded horizon by the time, Grayson had seen the outskirts of his wired fence come into view, the wooden red posts, outer side decorated with the twirled unkind wire scent a boost of pride into the man's curled heart kicking his foot, the horse sped forward towards a nude metal post of a large gate door. Leaping off the horse, Grayson tugged on the reigns, bringing the creature forward as he pulled a key ring from his coat pocket, unlocking the metal ranch door. after he got the gate open. Then closing it behind him, Grayson successfully replaced the lock. Leaping back on the steed, he sped off up the wide dirt path towards the very center of his ranch. The double story home came into view, grayson was half expecting the white and brown house o be engulfed in flames, and his horses running wild as if running out of hell. But to his amazement, the house remained intake.

Lucy awake some time later, her eyes feeling swollen, and her throat hoarse when a low groan. The realization that she had fallen asleep again, focused an annoyed surged through her loose thoughts. Picking up her heavy head, Lucky rubbed at the soreness in her neck. She was getting real sick of this coach! Shifting her numb legs, lucky peeked at the wound from under the tight bandaged, and lifted that leg to feel only a slight pinch and throb. Those painkillers that stupid man slipped in really did help, lucky barley felt the extremes pain from before. Lucky chained her head to see over the backboard of the coach, see a sun lit kitchen past the entree hall to the main door. She paused and listened, only early birds from outside chirp, and the light maution

breeze blow thru the thick pine trees. No sign of Grayson.

"Grayson?" She called softly, fighting thru the groggy lump in his throat. "Grayson!" She called again. She listened again, to hear nothing but the familiar noises of a woodland home. A slow mischievous glint entered the girls ivory eyes. Lucky pushed off the couch, testing the weight on her leg. She winced hen she tried to place her foot down. Deciding to hobble on her other leg, and the tip of her toes. Lucky throughout her hands and grabbed the back of the sofa, limping forward lucky ventured into the entryway. Gripping the wallpapered creamy plastered color. She tried the door, unsurprisingly discovering it was locked from the outside, in. Lucky turned her head with an impudent frown, a bright lit kitchen was laid out to her left. And behind her staggered a staircase, off the side of the walled case. The entry hall continued.

"Food, or. . ." Lucky whispered. "Escape?" Lucky didn't need to weigh her options. Grabbing an umbrella from a coat rack beside the door, she used the tool as a cane. Hobbling past the staircase, lucky followed the entry hall lined with back and white framed photos of what lucky could assume as the man's family, or childhood. She didn't pay much attention to the photons and decorved a bathroom door on the wall. Using the bathroom, awkwardly, and washing her hands. Lucky closed the door and peeked into a closet opposite the bathroom door. Going on down the hall she had found that the window at the end of the hall was not some kind of escape hatch. And that there was a doorless opening on her left and right.

The one to the left lead to what looked like the mans trophy room. Lucky snooped around a bit looking for any keys, but became so disgusted by the glittery gold room, ad shiny ribbons she quickly exited. The poor horses, she thought. Looking up, lucky entered the second doorless room. This room was a study, probably the man's personal office. Bookshelves lined the walls with old colorful worn spines. A desk sat in the middle of the room, a green lamp switched off, but hovered over a few nestled papers under a checking book. Lucky was familiar with all the items on the desk, her father some night stayed up late to check their own checking book, or the train plans for the booming railroad. Leaning on her better foot, lucky wiped a tear from her eye and stubbornly frowned. Lucky snooped around for any type of communication device, but found none.

Slamming a desk drawn shut, Lucky cursed. "Stupid, Grayson!" Did the man really have to be such a jerk, to not even socialize with anyone in the entire town! Slumping back into the wheeled, rotating desk chair. Lucky began to boaredly spin. The office room began to smear into a single color, with a flash of cloudy blue. Lucky stomped her foot down. Her gaze popped open to see the shudder closed window. Picking up the umbrella from her lap, lucky stood up, and tugged on the helm of the wooden window. The hinges, screamed in protest, Lucky shoved up using her forearm. The frame gave, and opened up a little.

A stormy breeze flew in, erupting goosebumps over her skin. Lucky shivered, her teeth began to chatter. It was freezing outside, and it was the middle of June! This would of been exciting weather to go riding spirt in! Channeling that homesickness, and frustration lucky shoved up on the window again. With no results she paused, breathing heavily, her leg began to throb again. Lucky was about to shove up on the window for the fourth time, she the familiar noise of a horse galloping sounded over the bird singing wind. The same horse whined loudly, then the noise of Grayson's voice echoed through the ranch clearing. 

"Ahh!" Lucky squeaked. Dropping down to the floor as the horse sped past, her mind spun. Could she make it back to the sofa, play it off as she's been asleep? No, no it was too far! Lucky's head snapped up to peek over the desk, as she neared the front product steps squeak

from the ew sudden weight. Heavy step sounded unto the click of locks unlocking from the front door. Lucky felt her heartbeat pound through her chest, in her arms, and the throbbing in her leg painfully increase. Hide! Lucky ducked under the desk as she heard the front door open and slam shut. Practically rattling the entire house. Lucky clamped her mouth closed, and further burrowed herself into the darkness under the desk. 

"Girl!" Grayson shouted. Lucky jumped, feeling her heart lurch into her throat.

"Girl!" His heavy footsteps marched through the unexplored side Ourthe house, then back pettled.

Lucky listened effortlessly as the man mounted a few steps and shouted again. Descending the steps, Grayson checked the bathroom, behind the shower curtain, then checked the closet- shoving the heavy coats to the side. Slamming that closet door closed, Grayson reached the end of the hall.

"Girl, if your hiding you better get your ass out here now!" Lucky gripped the umbrella. She listened to grayson search the trophy room, before pushing, then marched into the office. Lucky brought the umbrella up, and as the man popped his head down, lucky thrashing the cane, shaking the man in the shoulder. Grayson shouted out in surprise, and reeled backwards. He saw the wide, term eyed girl stared up at him, holding the underlay as if a weapon. Grayson snarls and snatched the weapon form the girls hands. Lucky shirked son b Ewing weapon less, and watched the man toss her only security object aside.

The raging look in the man's dark eyes froze Lucky's thundering heart. Grayson reached for the girl, lucky screamed and backpelled, clawing at the rug covered floor to get away! Familiar and fears arms, coiled around her center, plucking her up from the floor. Lucky contained to scream, and curse, as she thrashed in the mans hold wildly! Lucky blinked through her tears to see the living room come into view, and the sofa. Grayson sat down, and pulled her over his lap.

Lucky wasn't even able to register what was going on, when the man's hand came down on her rear end. "Gray-!"

"Quite!" Another swat met the first. Lucky jumped and shirked. She was being spanked! Punished as if a naughty little toddler! Spanked! Grayson's hand come down again, and finally the fourth time, leaving behind a stinging fire! Lucky choked back sobs.

"Trying to hide from me, in my own home? Not answering when i call. Hitting me with an umbrella!" Grayson lifted the girl and placed her down to sit on the coffee table, before him. Her face blushed red and streaked with running tears. "You should be damn happy, i didn't bring that umbrella with me!"

Lucky cringed from the man, her eyes so wide they began to water even more. "Y-y-you, you just. . "Grayson frowned at the girl began to sniffle, then sob. She rubbed at her checks angerily, and scent puffy bloodshot ivory eyes at the man.

"Yes. I did, girl. And do you understand why, i did it?"

"I-i-i, i-i. . ."Lucky's face tingled with a newfound feeling of shame. She rubbed at her jaw, trying to force out the tingling! Grayson crossed his arms over his chest, and steadied a stern glare at the red faced girl.

"Well?" Grayson drowned out. Oh man! Lucky didn't want to repeat her actions and agree with the man! Lucky set her jaw stubbornly, not wanting to speak. Grayson suppressed a smirk at the girls strong willed, but annoyingly stuck spirits. Grayson reached for the girl again, she screamed in protest, cringing away from him.

"No! No! I-"

"Yes?"

"I-i, i hide from you, a-and didn't answer, a-an-and, I-I hi-hit you. . ."the man's hand fell onto her trembling shoulder. Lucky cringed from the touch, b it that seemed to have no effect on the man. He patted the same shoulder.

"That's enough." Grayson spoke softly, surprising the young girl. "You've obviously learned your lesson."

Lucky frowned, her lesson? She was learning a lesson to not hide from her captors? He just assaulted her! Brutally! This was ridiculous!

"How's your leg?"

The sudden question caught Lucky off guard, but with a few sniffles she gave a small curl nod and offered, "I-it's f-fine. My butt hurts."

Grayson rolled his eyes, and picked up the girls leg. Lucky squeaked apun seeing the blood soaked rap. Grayson stood up and pointed a stern finger at Lucky, "stay, here" he commanded. The man returned with the same kit, and the process recycled itself, ending with Lucky's leg expertly recovered, and lucky sitting on the sofa again, grumpily.

"Grayson, can't I sit somewhere else?" The man looked over his shoulder, from his work of coaxing the wet fireplace to accept the dry logs, and burn.

"No," he answered. "This is the only place i know i can leave you, and you won't cause trouble." 

Lucky released an impudent groan."But, it's so boring!"

Grayson stood up and dusted off his hands on his pant legs. "Well, you should have thought about that before getting your self in this mess to begin with, girly." Lucky frowned and slumped on the sofa's backboard.

"I was only trying to free that horse," she muttered, deciding unwisely to open her mouth again. Grayson paused and glared at the girl.

"That horse, you claim to have freed, girl. Was mine!" he snapped. Former feelings of rage bubbling up. "I paid for that wild horse-!"

"-but, it was tied to a post, out-!"

"-to be broken. Do you think any reassemble person would put a wild horse in a barn, to trample and destroyed everything, and spook the other horses!" This rendered the young hotheaded girl speechless. "So, yes, girl, that was why the horse was outside."

Lucky closed her mouth and dropped her chin. Grayson, picked out the pocket form the fire, getting the sparks to ignite, then closed and locked the racket fence around the brick structure. The same tingling of embarrassment burned over her cheeks. She hoped, and prayed to whoever was listening that the ground would open her up and swallow her whole! Or another flood would rip her away oh, please, world do me a simple favor! Lucky didn't bother looking up as she neared Grayson approach her, then place himself on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"And," Grayson begun. Gathering the girls attention with his slow smooth voice. His stormy gaze met the girls ivory green stare. "Which makes you now, my property." `

Lucky threw up her head, her brows pinched together in a puzzled grimace," pr-pr, prop. . .?" She voiced her cluelessness, before the mans words finally hit home, "What!" She gasped.

Grayso catch her wobbling chin struck out in a slack-jawed pout, between his fingers. A stern expression washed over his usual stock composer. "You, are now my property girl." He repeated, watching the relaxation slowly come to terms with her usual stubborn head.

Her jaw snapped shut, as her gaze shifted around the room, wildly. "B-but, no, no! I-i. . .-"

Grayson released her chin, and gave a mockering chuckle, shaking his head, his lipped pulled back to show a wolfish grin lucky was all too familiar with. "Did ya really think, i would let you skip on out of here freely, girl?" He shook his head again, "No, no, that simply wouldn't do."

Grayson stood up; hands caught the helm of his button shirt, rolling her trembling fists in the worn fabric."y-you can't do this!"Lucky shouted, tugging on the shirt, feeling that she should cause some discomfort to this horrible man! She wanted that umbrella again, so she could smack him with it!

Grayson snarled, throwing his hands down, he smacked her trembling fists from his shirt, "I can do whatever I want. Your on my land, my property," Grayson smirked as he went on, "consider this pay back for everything you've ruined of mine, the race, my horses, my fence, that train bit-"

"-You stole my horse!" Lucky snapped, throwing her hands down to smack the sofa. "You stole, Spirit. I was getting him back!"

"Nothing to steal, it'a was a wild free stallion, girly." Grayson countered, using a slight pitched tone to mock the wide eyed girl.

"You can't do this, Grayson! Papa, will search for me, aunt Kora, my friends!" She shirked, tears already glossing in her eyes, "Spirit, will find me!"

Grayson scoffed, and smoothly lied."Those pathetic fools weren't even concerned with you, when I went into town."

Lucky flinched from the harshness of his words, then spat. "That's a lie!"

Grayson smirked down at the glossy eyed girl, enjoying the torment. "Is it, girl? If it is, then why aren't they here right now, searching for you, hmm?"

He waved his hand. "Tearing' apart my home, looking' for 'your big mouth, huh?"

A whirling gleam entered the girls ivory eyes, her checks brightening to a deep red, as she dropped her head. Grayson had put some thought into realization, that she had probably snuck out the night before the encounter to illegally trespass on his land, and release his stallion- without telling anyone. Grayson crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, that's right," he sneered. "You didn't think this though, not letting anyone know where you were going, or what you were doing. Am i warm?"

Her head shot up, her brows creased into a grim frown, "No!" She barked.

Grayson cocked a brow. "No?"

Her hardened grimace unraveled, to show the coiling uncertainty. "Well, I-i, well, uh-"

Grayson leaned back, a snarky smirk played across his lips, but the stern glint in his eyes reminded lucky of the actions that took place moments ago. "As i thought," he said.

"Please, Grayson, i just wanna go home!" the girls ivory eyes closed as she bite back tears, her lip quivered, as she turned her head aside, crying in front of others really wasn't she strong suit, even acting on a whim.

Grayson shook his head determinedly,"I'm not going to do that girly, why would I let a troublesome kid, like yourself return to a parent; thats never around to monitor your behavior as you go, getting stuck down old dangerous mines, chasing run-a-way trains, and galloping towards flash floods. Not to mention hunting mountain lions! And Almost killing yourself in the damn process."

Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, as her eyes widened in surprise, "h-how did you-?"

Grayson rolled his eyes. "This isn't the city, girly, this is a very small town, where everyone talks." A shuddered breath flew from the girls mouth.

"You can't keep me here, grayson!" She spat his name with a renewed hatred. "The sheriff, papa, my friends will come looking for me. Probably Aunt Kora, and her duck- goose! Her goose. And when they do-!'

A chuckle cut the girls rant, to a muted stare. "Really?" Grayson mocked. "Cause, if I recall correctly, there is a rumor going around that a dark haired girl was seen sneaking onto a train heading straight toward the city, easier this week, i wonder who that was, do you have a clue, missy?"

"Your kidnapping me." Lucky turned her head away from the man, she grit her teeth in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "This is kidnapping!"

She was really stuck! Trapped like one of his poor horses! Her head had begun to pound from the used energy draining away, like a hole on the side of a leaky tub. No, no!, she couldn't fall asleep, she had to escape! Lucky rubbed at her eyes, dry skin on her hands felt incredibly scratchy. dropping her head into her hands.

"Accept it, Girly." She heard the same slow voice, say. "Once that legs, healed, we're getting you to work, then. . . I. . ."

Lucky blinked open her eye's lazily, hearing the mans words slip in and out of her ears. the lids become swollen and heavy as she wept silently. Thru a bury are she watched the tall image of Grayson, collecting the white kit off the coffee table, and slipping out of sight. Grayson stepped into the hall,and crossed the foyer into the dinning room, glancing over his shoulder to see the girl's head drop on the sofa cushion. He paused, partly turning back, A few shuddered breaths sounded as he came to stand back in the foyer, taking a smaller step towards the family room. Another huff, then her shuddered breathing calmed after a moment, then regulated in a soft pattern. Lucky was asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Grayson, turned away. He went into the kitchen, the after noon light from outside, brightening up the dim house. Grayson ran a hand over his beard. That brat really stole his energy, it was only a little after midday and he was ready to turn in! Opening a creaky cupboard, grayson pulled out a jar of pickled carrots. He wasn't necessarily hunger, the man had a large healing of eggs this morning. Sitting into a chair, Grayson placed the jar in front of him, watching the soaking vinegar carrots float around in the concoction. The girl had only been with Grayson the total of a day, and most of it, she had slept threw, while Grayson was outside. Yet, he was exhausted. Grayson sighed, standing up, he traded in the pickled jar for a long bottle of whiskey he kept on the stretch of counter in the kitchen. His mama always scolded his father heavily for drinking during the day, in the house, or evening in front of their children. He could practically hear the scowling tones enter his the bottle, grayson warmed his belly, and scorched his throat. Setting the bottle down, he glanced over at the shinny mop of hair peeking over the sofas' back. Then at his smarting hand. He had punished the brat, correcting her unruly behavior. He had done it so easily, he hadn't even given his actions a second thought until now. The familiar tactic wasn't as unmerciful as he remembered. He recalled clearly, his mama waving her rolling pin feverishly. Grayson tipped the bottle back once more.

What the hell was he to do? He knew what he had planned to do, teach the girl her damn lesson! Of respect, privacy, and to leave him the hell alone! He had planned to make the girl work off her very long dept to him. Whenever the girl could stand, he'd have her either working in one of his fields, tending to his animals, or cleaning the barn. He didn't know what the nosy brat going threw his home, more than he suspected she probably had today.

Grayson rubbed at his furry chin. He couldn't afford to have her getting smart and trying to ride a horse back into town, he'd probably have to hide the saddles, keep that nosy brat away from his horses- he didn't want a repeat of the other night! Come to think of it, he'd probably have to keep any expensive items away from the girl! Grayson also knew, the girl couldn't continue to camp out on his sofa, or stay in the tattered, mud coated, smelly attire she was sleeping in. Plus when the brats working days began, he didn't want a smelly kid tending his land. Glancing up at the wooden ceiling, Greyson knew what he had to do, and allow. Besides, his mama would of already whacked him over the head with her rolling pin, for having the girl sleeping in the family room in the state she was in. More or less, ruining his sofa. A tentative hand skimmed over the back of the man's son beaten head, wondering if somehow he had been smacked on the back of his head, to cause such a mental conflict before him.

Standing up, Grayson left the dining room, leaving the long necked bottle behind. He stepped into the hall, and began to mont the wooden step of the staircase. Glancing over his shoulder every few steps, to see if the loud creaky planks, had awoken the brat. Not that he cared, but he wasn't really looking forward to the impudent whining that would follow they're next conversation. Landing. In the second story hall, Grayson stood before a window, and turned his head left, then right. As a boy, he always went right into the middle door out of the three. As the years passed, and things in the household changed, Grayson later on found himself always going left. Left towards the only door that claimed that corner of the house.

Cursing softly under a heavy exhale, Grayson went right. He passed the guest bedroom, that was never truly used for that purpose, his mama always used it as her sewing room, then it was a storage room. Just a bunch of old junk, in his option, using up space. But it was space the man didn't need. He'd have to venture into that room as well, to retrieve items for his new house pest. Taking a few more steps, Grayson passed his old bedroom. Another step, and he reached the last door at the end of the hall. As a boy he use to giggling beat his hands against the door to annoy its former occupant, even laying on the floor, with his feet propped up against the frame. Graysons finger tips skimmed over a bristled section of indented wood at its center. Grayson clenched his hand, his fingers retreat as he snarled at the memories. Clenching his jaw, he pushed the brass handle. Honestly, Grayson believed he was putting in too much effort, and thought for the troublesome brat downstairs! He slammed the door shut. 


	5. Chapter 5

A squeaking goose, placed in front of the unlit fireplace. Ruffled feathers from the goose's twitching wings collecting around its webbed feet. The animal being so in tune with its caregivers emotions, demstrated the same uneasy behavior. Aunt Cora, for once, not huffing at the large bird for wearing a trench in her pristine polished floors. Instead the murmuring women was far too busy to scowl the bird, as she paced frantically on the other side of the wide living room, in front of a large double window. The women's usual proper manner was interrupted by her growing concerns. Strands of thin blond hair, fell from the braided bun at the back of her head. Cora, adored her niece, and knew the outgoing girl always found side kind of Unsophisticated boyish games to partake in. Being habitually late tended to fall into that category. Aunt Cora had set a curfew, and knew her niece went out a lot to gallop the countryside carelessly, so missing a meal, curfew, or lessen, became a casual norm.

But this time was different. There wasn't a note scribbled anywhere, or horse prints zigzagging the grassy yard in front of the country home. Not even her nieces friends knew where the girl had gone! Usually Prudence, or Abigail knew something- they were usually with Lucky, always! And the strangest thing was, her niece's horse was missing! That wild horse, was always roaming around her family country home! But not today, not recently. No reason in questioning a wild animal.

Cora frowned, and turned to stare at the pacing goose. She deeply adored her niece, but lucky was known to do some outlandish things! Cora, had once saved her niece from a wild maintain lion, out late one very stormy night, very similar to last night. Lucky had been trying to find her wild horse! The nerve! Core waved the nervous jitters from her stiff hands, turning sharply on her heeled boots, and marched into the large dining room. Maybe she hadn't searched hard enough for some kind of note? That was preposterous! Cora had searched the home top to bottom!

A horses cry brought Cora, spinning on her boot heel, and reaching towards the silver handle. Taking the heavy door, and pushing through the shaggy screen, Cora crashed into her brother. Jim Prescott steadied Cora.

"Any news?"

Jim glanced away from his sisters wide eyed stare. "No," Core gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "No one has seen her all day, not at school, at the barn, or in town."

Jim turned, stepping off the porch, he needed to return his horse back to the barn to rest. Cora gripped his arm, halting his slow march. She wasn't one to listen to such humorless gossip floating around Miradero, was what Cora liked to tell others, or believe. It wasn't the truth. Cora tightened her grip on her brother shirt.

She chewed her lip, unsure of how to say her next choice of words. "W-what about the train station?" She stuttered.

Jim stared over his shoulder at Cora. "What about the Station?"

"Jim!" Cora gasped. How could he rule out the possibility! "Jim, she could of-"

"No," Jim shook her head, and shook off his sisters grasp. "No, there's no way, no, Cora"

"What about the ticket books?" Both siblings, knew getting access to such records was incredibly easy. Considering Jim Prescott, managed the railroads, the train schedules, the train routes! It was a family owned business.

Jim turned to face Cora."Why would she leave?"

"She's done it before, Jim."

Jim shook his head, copper hair fluttering in the breeze. Stepping closer to the grey stallion, Jim mounted the steed, and steadily made his way towards the white, red roofed barn on the close the ends of the Prescott land. leaving behind a very distraught sister standing on the porch, arms crossed. The goose, honked a deep crow, flapping its wide wings, and retreated back into the country home. Why her brother was so negligent to the possibilities was completely beyond the polished women!

Prudence, and Abigail had already returned home hours ago. The week was over, and both girls would have to return to school bright and early tomorrow. Perhaps they could ask around the school yard, see if any of the other children knew anything to her nieces' disappearance. Cora would send them out again later on to search the dunes, and caverns. The fields? The mines? The creak? So many places her niece could of gone! Maybe even back to the city, hundreds of miles away! Cora prayed her niece wasn't in any pain, or hurt somewhere, dying! 


	6. Chapter 6

For the fourth time in a single sitting, Lucky ran a hand subconsciously over the wrapped bandaged over her leg. The wound is still fresh, but beginning to barley scab. And, oh man, it was beginning to itch, along with its usual sting.

"I told you to stop doing that, girl."

Lucky blinked, turning her ivory gaze up from the plate before her, to look at the black haired man sitting across from her at the dining room table. Frowning, lucky pulled her hands out from underneath the bare wooden table, and crossed them over her chest.

Lucky muttered, sliding her gaze away. "I wasn't doing anything,"

It'd been hours since Grayson rudely shook the girl awake. He had awaken the girl, even before the sun had touched the sky. Lucky wasn't any stranger to staying up all night, or being up at 'unholy hours', as her Aunt wound comment. It was one thing to be out on one of her infamous adventures with her friends, but a complete other thing to be sitting across from the cruelest, meanest, horse thief, cheating, rude, stealing, lying, crook in all of Miradero! She just wanted to go home, and as soon as her leg was better- she would be gone!

Lucky slide her gaze from the man's kitchen, to the faded painted horse shoes on the wall above the multiple vertical glass panel windows. She wondered how those pretty decorative prints got up there to begin with. Lucky knew someone has painted them, but who? Who would by choice enter this man's home to do something so beautiful? Definitely not her, or anyone with a brain- that was for sure.

"Girl, do not touch that bandage again."

The thin restraint of snarling anger, in the man's voice, caught lucky's attention. He seriously didn't want her touching the bandage, how could she not- it was so icky!

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lucky snapped."Your not my papa!"

Grayson snarled, it was too early in the morning to deal with the kids big, disrespectful mouth! Reaching across the table, he gripped the girls arm, and tugged her over the table edge. Lucky whimpered at the unexpected action. Her ivory eyes wide, Grayson glared down at the girl.

"You wont disrespect me, in my own home!" Lucky stared up at Grayson, her slake Jared expression radiated her over all anxiety, and fear. He was yelling at her again, she hated when Grayson yelled. "Don't mess with your leg, you'll only make it worse, and if it gets infected I'll chop it off and feed it to my dogs."

"You wouldn't do that"

"It's funny, you think I won't." Grayson released the girl's arm. Lucky crumpled back into the wooden seat. Grayson contained to stand. He stared down at the a breath, Grayson knew what was to be said next.

"After your done eating, you are to go clean yourself, you stink."

Lucky held the man's stare, and shook her head. "I don't stink," she lied.

Grayson lifted a brow. "Your covered in mud, probably horse shit, and everything else. Clean up."

"I'm not doing that here!" Lucky gasped. "Let me go home, I only smell because of you!"

Grayson rolled his eyes. "I already took the unneeded liberty of supplying you with a change of clothes, the stuff your wearing now should be burned,"

"I love this shirt!'

"Tough luck," Grayson smirked at his own joke. Lucky rolled her own eyes, dramatically. Lucky hated how the man made an absolute dead end point to make terrible jokes, revolting around her name.

"No," Lucky stated. "I'm not doing that here!"

Grayson leaned back in his chair, placing his fork down as he finished his meal. "Then I'll do it for you, but trust me, i'll dump buckets of creak water on you like I do with the dogs out back." Grayson narrowed his gaze. "Do you want to be washed like a dog?"

Lucky rubbed at her burning cheeks, and shook her head. "No!"

"Then do as i said. Or I'll-"

Lucky threw her head up, eyes squeezed shut. "Fine!"

Grayson refrained from smirking. He could handle this, couldn't he? How hard could the girl be to tame, correct her behavior, or teach her manners where her foolish father had failed. Grayson would have to stick around the house a lot longer than he anticipated, before going out to finish his daily chores. He would have to monitor the girl, Make sure she didn't try to flood his house, or burn it down with the coil stove in the kitchen. After that, came the tricky part.

Lucky felt like crying, she just wanted to go home. She was struck with a terrible pang of homesickness. Grayson was just awful!

Grayson, placed his elbow on the chair arm, and rested his chin in his palm. His middle finger scratched at his left divided eyebrow. Grayson glanced at the girls plate. A decent pile of food still remained. "Are you finished?"

Lucky shrugged. She wasn't really hungry, tired, and angry. "Yes," she confirmed.

"No, your not, girl," grayson chuckled. That eerie wolffish grin spreading over his sun belated features. "I won't have you waste my food. finish that meal," Graysons tone dropped to a stern command. "Now." He ordered in a tone that scent a chill down the girl's spine.

Lucky picked up her fork, her mind fumbling over her quick actions. Had she just obeyed Grayson? But the narrowed look the man was giving the girl, lucky pushed the shock aside. Lucky ate slowly, incredibly slowly. It annoyed Grayson, and lucky enjoyed that. Lucky only had a few more bites of egg to finish but she graded it on ridiculously long. Mentally snickering, distracted her mind from the horrid taste of cold eggs.

Grayson glared at the girls impudent tactics, his temper wearing thin. Did she think he was that clueless? Grayson had been an angry child once himself. He knew exactly what she was doing. But understanding her childish antics came from a less understanding place, as he was a grown adult, with an incredibly short temper. Grayson snarled and slapped his hand on the table top. Causing the Silverware and plates to rattle. Lucky gasped, jumping slightly in her seat. Her knee banging the underbelly of the table. Her fork fell onto the plate.

Grayson leaned forward and swept the remaining dishes away, and marched into the kitchen to drop the dishes into a soapy sink. The water had been heated by a kettle, but had long since cooled off. Getting the girl to wake up and moved to the table had been a trying event. Grayson had threatened the girl multiple times, and ended up partly carrying her to her seat. Grayson dried his hands on the front of his dirt stained jeans, walking back into the dining room, he saw the girl staring out the window, then poking at the bandaged around her lower right leg.

"Up, girly."

Lucky s head snapped toward the man, her brow scrunched in confusion. "Are you taking me home?"

"Get up," Grayson repeated. Lucky frowned. Grayson reached forward and cupped his arms under The girl's arms, hailing her out of the seat, lucky squeaked in sunrise. Grayson placed her down on her single leg, the toes of her bandaged leg, skimming over the floor.

"When I tell you something, you better listen, girl." 

Lucky finds herself staring down at her throbbing leg.

Grayson placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder, as he guided her out of the dining room, into the hall, and past the staircase. The bathroom door stood slightly jarred. Her setting was scattered, and unbalanced, but Grayson pushed her toward the door.

Lucky gripped the door frame, and turned slightly to face the man."I'm not-!"

"Remember what I said, girl." Grayson warned. Lucky turned away from the man, and peeked into the bathroom.

"Can I leave you to this? Do you understand how the lever-"

"We have the same system at home," lucky interrupted the man, bitterly. Her anger slightly bubbling at his questions. She knew how the water system in Miradero worked. The leaky contraptions in the city were much more complicated.

Grayson muttered under his breath, turning away to round the corner back into the kitchen. Lucky watched the mango, then hobbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. There wasn't a lock, lucky quickly pulled a hand towel off a hook beside the wash bowl, and shoved it under the door tightly. Kneeling on her leg, was incredibly painful, but the pride she felt from her successful handy worked, was satisfactory. Gripping the door handle, lucky stood on her single leg, and gently tested the weight on her other leg. The increased pressure she placed down, slowly, brought jarring stings, slaughtering up bed entire leg. Lucky thought it best, she gets used to learning to get around on one leg.

Lucky glanced around the small space. The bathroom had a small rectangle of thick glass high above the tub. Way too small for lucky to even attempt to mess with. A hanging squared mirror rested on the wall above the wash bowl. Between the legged tub, and the washbowl sitting atop a wooden stool, was a basic toilet, a water seal, and trap door made up the plumbing of the contraption. Lucky glanced under the wooden stool, a cracking basket held a bristled cloth towel along with a change of clothes.

Lucky moved next to the white tub, sitting atop four brass pegs, designed to look like an animal's foot. Reaching over the tub, lucky pushed up on a creaky red handle. The rounded gurgle, rattling the long pine sticking up from the floor. Echoed growing followed. Lucky shirked, the faucet spout shook as a spray of jetting water spilled into the tub. Lucky quickly reached into the filling tub, the water a comfortable temp tire, slightly colder then lucky expecting. Grading the plug head, lucky shaved the plug into the bottom of the tub, the small chain rattled. Stepping away from the tub, lucky pulled off her clothing with more difficulties than she had anticipated. She sat on the floor, to pull off the single leg of her jeans, the other leg had been cut into a long type of makeshift shorts.

Lucky tugged the lever up, a snarling groan confirmed the ending of the water flow. Multiple drops and skinny streams still from the facet. Lucky sat in the water, shivering slightly. She tentatively kept her injuries leg above the water surface and was careful not to move too quickly. Finding a cumulation of Castile in a crusted organic shape. Lucky began to lather the subs from the Castile through her hair. Crumbles of mud and dirt fell from her skin and discolored the tub.

Lucky pulled the drain plug, yanking on the chain, and climbed out of the tub, her hand slipped on the rim and she crashed onto the hard floor, banging her injured chin. Lucky bit down on her lip, muffling the cry. The gurgling from the drainage system below the tub added to the noises. Lucky blinked threw hazy tears, swiping hastily at her eyes. The skin, no longer caked in drying flakes of mud, instead soft, and warm.

lucky reached behind her and ripped the towel out of the basket. She wrapped it around her shoulders. Drying off steadily form her perched place on the floor, she pulled the cloths gform the basket next. Pulling out pants she had to roll at the ends a few times. And a shirt blue shirt with greying patches. Lucky ran her hands over the neck of the shirt, feeling loose strands of twin getting caught on her ragged nails. The shirt smelled strange, it wasn't a bad smell. Reaching over, lucky busted her self up onto one leg, gripping the door handle to steady herself. She twisted the handle, and barley skimmed her bare ties over the floor to hobble back, peeking out of the door, a run if cold air blasted into the small bathroom from the hall. Lucky glanced at the front door, it was right there. Just a few steps away.

Heavy steps brought the frame of Grayson into lucky's view. She blinked and lucked up at the man, he was scratching at his chin again. Then raised a hand from his side, revealing a wooden bristle brush.

"Figured you'd want to brush out that rats nest on top of your head."

Lucky raised a hand, and touched a knock at the back of her head. She had clawed her fingers through her hair in the bath, even wet it had been difficult to detangle. Lucky placed a hand on the wall, and hobbled form the door way into the hall, stopping a few hops from the man. His eyes guarded by the rim of the sun beaten hat atop his head. Lucky took the brush from his hand with her other hand.

Lucky found it odd he wore his hat inside. Aunt kore wound of had a fit, it anyone wore their hat inside, "Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to wear your hat inside?"

Lucky hobbled past the man, still keeping a hand on the wall. Every little jump shed test the pressure on her leg. Using her toes as another balance leverage. Reaching the dining room table she braced her side against it, as she turned towards the man, and began brushing her hair. Hissing softly every stroke. Grayson turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My mother," Grayson began drily. "Would have more to say to you,"

Lucky hissed sharply, feeling the sharp bristled pick at the large knock at the back of her neck. So concentrated on the task, she hadn't of heard Grayson answer. She squeezed her eyes shut. A curse she had heard many spit out around town flew out from under her tongue.

Lucky placed the brush in the table, and clawed her fingers through her hair once more. "Grayson, can I go home now?"

"No."

Lucky threw her hands on her hips, chopping a frightening stance she mickimed off of her Aunt. On the young girl, it wasn't as frightening, it was quite amusing to the horse trader. "Why not!"

"I told you, girl. Your debt will be repaid to me one way or another,"

"This is the wrong way to do it,"

Grayson tipped his head to the side, raising a dark brow. "The wrong way as in, having you work off your debt?"

"By keeping me here."

Grayson growled in announce under his breath, and marched towards the door. He gripped the handle, twisting it, and threw it open. Stopping the wooden slab from crashing into the wall. "Then get the hell going, I'm sick and tired of hearing this," he waved an arm at the open entrance, towards the wide open yard that Kay ahead of the house. Lucky quickly hobbled from the dining room, gripping the wall, as she stood beside the man. Without looking at the crude horse thief she stomped her foot down, and limo hastily from the warm house. Not glancing back seeing if Grayson had followed her. She ran wobbly across the yard, hoping over the connecting bars of a cart, towards the gated entrance to the property. Yes! Home!

Lucky ran shakily, in ignorant excitement. Not feeling the painful jars, the icy sprays of chilling wind. Not hearing the whistles of the churning trees. Lucky flopped onto the thick bars of the joined gate doors, a large enough horizontal gap left enough room for her to slip threw and out of the property. It was still early, if she continued at a quick pace, she could be home before it got awfully dark out!

"Hay, watch out fertha Cougars!" A hoarse voice shouted over the blowing winds. "Them damn cats, always out looking' for a good eatin'"

Lucky scoffed, bracing against the bristled stump of a cut tree. The husk ending just above her waist. Lucky had dealt with a mountain lion before, how different was that from some other predator? But, lucky thought for a moment. That was when she had more than just her self. Including Aunt Kore with a shotgun. Lucky didn't have a shotgun, or a donkey, or an oil lamp. No, that's stupid, why would any animal be out in this weather. Then again, luck was out in this horrid stormy weather. The temperature would drop as the day went on. Lucky didn't even have a jacket! Her hair was wet, she would get sick! Lucky pushed off the stump, whimpering under her breathing feeling the wrinkles of pain pinch her shin. No, she wouldn't let that crook win!

Grayson called once more. "Have fun, girly,"

Lucky huffed, marching further towards the thicker tree line, she could walk along the tail, so Grayson didn't see her.

"Can't wait to hear what those idiots will say now, when you never return to town, and only I know you got lost or eating in skull head forest!"

Lucky spun on her heels, and replied. "Shut up, Grayson!" Lucky turned back around smirking at the thought of graysons frowning features. She knew he would never let her get away with saying that if she had been besides him, but she wasn't. Lucky was so far away from the man! Him and his stupid property!

Lucky walked, and walked. Bracing against every tree, and rock. The satisfaction of being away from Grayson kept her spirits high, and getting back to town! She couldn't wait to see her friend, and family! She'd tell everyone that Grayson didn't let her go home! And that she. . . If they asked questions, certain questions. Lucky would have to reveal that she had done. . .what she hadn't of spouse too. Then she would get in trouble! Lucky pushed off another tree. She didn't care! Grayson would be the one getting in trouble, not her! Let's see if he could sweet talk his way out of this one!

Lucky moved over more train, her leg becoming a horrid reminder of why she shouldn't be doing this, although she knew she had to get home. This was all stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Lucky sat down on the forest floor. She glanced tentatively at her leg, whimpering at the sight of the sticky pattern of splotches, staining the fabric of the oversized pants. Turning her head from side to side, she scanned the scattered woodlands. She was almost there, right?

Oh, how having Spirit here, would make everything easier. That beautiful wild horse, her horse, would have saved her from this entire ordeal. She'd be home, would of been home by now. Lucky rested her head back against the tree. The skies above had transfixed themselves into a shadowy darkened state. It was going to rain again. Lucky glared at the rocks in front of her, rubbing at her tired eyes.

A heavy crunch brought her hands away from her eyes, and her head spinning quickly. A gasp flew from the girl's lips. There stood Grayson, nonchalantly strolling thru the trees. He had been following her!

"Grayson!"

The man didn't speak, or look up at the girl until , he stood before her. Flicking his hat up. His features held a blank look, but a knowing calmness floated over him. Lucky blink widen eyes. How hadn't she heard or seen him following her! She must of walked for miles!

"Grayson, you followed me!"

The man stuffed his Haden back into the front pockets of a brown leather jacket. The color of his blue plaid shirt hugging the helm around his neck. "Couldn't have your mangled, dead body on my property for the sheriff to find, could I?" He answered gruffly.

"This isn't your property!" lucky defended hotly, pointing up at the man.

"Yes, it is." Grayson, tugged at his pants, squatting down besides the girl, balancing on his toes. "Of course, girl, your so smart, wouldn't you know that?"

Lucky opened her mouth, features twisted into a frustrated sneer. Then she closed her ,out, turning her head away from the frustrating man! "Shut up!" She retired. Grayson reached forward and gripped her chin, turning her head back towards him. Meeting his narrowed gaze, lucky found herself stuck under his cold stare. How it had so much power over her, she doesn't know. She didn't like it, but she couldn't bring herself to turn away.

"Don't ever say that to me again," Grayson held her wide eyed stare. He was yelling at her again, but graysons voice hadn't risen at al. Asully it got quieter, and that scared lucky. She found her head nodding. The man's hand released her chin.

"Are you going to stay out here while it rains again," Grayson asked, his voice no older holding that deep snarl. His eyes no longer as pointed, and hostile. Not that lucky caught any of the changes, she still held onto the blind fury and frustration.

". . .no," she muttered, dropping her head.

Grayson stood up, and stepped away from the girl. "Then, get up."

Lucky frowned, muttering under her breath how foul Grayson was. She braced against the tree trunk she counted to lean against, and managed a standing posture. Grayson began walking away in the opposite direction Lucky had wanted to go. He was heading back towards the ranch house. Lucky hoped after the man, caught in the low branches of brittle tees, and bracing against fat trunks. All the while Grayson county on walking at a lazy pace, but luckily couldn't keep up. She breathed heavily, lifting her foot off the ground and she leaned forward on a single leg.

Her arms swinging a she squeaked and fell! Grayson stopped at a slow halt, turning slightly to glance over his shoulder. A knowing brow raised, as he watched her roll and scramble into a sitting tangle.

"I-I didn't want to step on the. . .fl-flower."

"Oh, really, girly?" Grayson turned, and marched towards the girl. Lucky protested and shook her head, holding an arm out in front of her to wave off the crook. Grayson bypassed the weak attempts, and scooped up the girl. Holding her so her leg was kept elevated, and her back was braced against his opposite forearm.

"Put me down!"

"And watch you fall in the dirt, and ruin the clothes I lent you?" Grayson spoke broadly. "Don't be stupid, girl." Lucky held her hands over her face, and groaned into her palms. She didn't need to be held and carried, she could walk just fine! She hadn't been held like this ever. It was weird and awkward, even more so, being that it was none other than Grayson holding her!

The brisk walk back to the center edge of Grayson home, didn't talk barley any time. Just proving how much of a struggle it was for lucky to move on her own. How much her leg affected her. How much she would have to rely on Grayson, even if she didn't want to admit it. Grayson leaned down slightly, letting lucky slip not all too gently onto her foot, she hobbled on the pouch, reaching out to grasp a wooden beam. Grayson entered the home, and held the door open for luck. It was way past noon now, and the clouds had cleared to reveal a dull sun shining thru the slim outskirts of cloud cover.

"What are you doing just strangling there, girl." Grayson snapped. Lucky hobbled back into the home, warmth instantly engulfing her chilled being. Grayson slammEd the door shut, rattling a court hanger in mounted on the wall in the hall.

"It's too late to start any chores now, " Grayson muttered, more or less speaking to himself as she gazed out a window, as the ever changing cloud cover. He was right, after all. Any task started now having to be done outside on his land, wouldn't be completed before night fall. Grayson sighed, a frustrated edge mixing with the exhausted nose. Tracking a twelve year old brat was as ever time consuming as it could of been, an entire day wasted. Grayson turned his head, looking down at the bowed head of the girl. She was standing beside a wall, fingering the carved designed patterns.

"Girl-"

Lucky's head instantly snapped up to face Grayson. Her mouth spitting out a snarky remark, "- I don't understand why you are doing this."

Graysom rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, you owe me a debt. that's long over do."

"But-"

"-Enough, girl." Grayson turned away from lucky, and waved a hand. "Go sit on the stairs and while off your feet. Don't track that mud, upstairs." The man threw a rag at the girl from his back pocket. It was once red, but now faded, ragged pink shade.

"Upstairs?" lucky sat on the second step and whipped her feet, off. Grayson turned and stepped into the main room. Lucky picked earthy debrief off her feet, poking at a wet leaf that looked like a mini tree itself. Not watching as Grayson stepped back into the hall, and dropped her shoes. "My boots!" Lucky squealed happily, she forward. Then frowned as Grayson instead handed her a pair of socks from within the boots.

"You don't need them now, take the socks," Grayson interjected, not wanting to deal with a sick kid on top of all of this. The sooner she got to work the sooner her dept to him was paid off, and her lesson learned. "Cold feet, will only lead to sickness, girly."

Lucky watched as Grayson dropped her boots near the door. "That's just an old folks tale, Grayson." Lucky pointed out, leaning over to pull the clean socks over her chilled feet.

"Is it?"

"Yes!" Lucky said. Grayson stepped past the girl onto the steps. He snapped his fingers, causing a frown to pull at lucky lips. She grabbed the railing and pulled her self after the man. Lucky reached the man at the top of the stairwell, in the center of a double-sided hall. A window seat on the wall before the girl. Wooden blinds covering the chipped glass. More of the carvings from the kitchen and main hall these carvings covered in flaking wallpaper.

"Why do you keep the dogs outside?"

Grayson glanced at the girl. Curious eyes staring out the window, out at the back of the house, at the dogs. His dogs. "Those filthy mutts, better keep outside. They smell just like you did this morning."

"I did not smell!" Lucky defended herself hotly, glaring the man with joined brows.

Grayson chuckled and traveled past the girl going down the hall. "And don't go get any bright ideas, those mutts are my property. They'd bite if you go close." He warned without any sympathy. Turning back, the door at the end of the hall faced him directly. He found his palm getting sweaty, and his stupid churning. With a silent snarl, Grayson tossed aside the gripes and marched forward. He gripped the door handle and pushed the door open.

"You'll be staying here, for now, girl."

Lucky huddled past the man, testing the ball of her foot on the wooden floor. The room smelled stuffy, and of the wilted flowers Aunt Kora hung in the barn because she believed it to rid the ranch house and barn of the horrid manure stench she despised. Lucky managed to settle into the doorway of the room, gazing over a bed, much smaller than her own back home. A drawing desk on the wall beside her, another window to the wall in front of her, and the bed rested on the far wall. A tall wooden wardrobe snuggled into the far right-hand corner, facing the bed. A green chest rested at the foot of the bed. The room was a lot smaller and less colorful than her own back home, and it only reminded her of her homesickness. She bowed her head and glared tiredly at her busted leg. The bottom of the pants leg scuffled, and muddy. The socks in her feet, wiggled as she moved her toes.

"I wouldn't need this room if I wasn't staying here,"

Grayson tipped his head back. The girl's stubbornness wasn't a mystery to him. "Girl, your time here will do you some good." He spat. Leveling his head to returns the girl's hostile glare.

"My father doesn't know where I am!" Lucky cried, whipping her head up to face the drowning man.

Grayson rolled his dark eyes, at the mention of the clueless, irresponsible clown of a man. " And who's a damn fault is that?" He sneered.

Lucky huffed out a frustrated sigh, ruddying her palms into her stinging eyes. She didn't want to stay here! She wanted to go home, right now!

Grayson reached over and switched the knob on an oil lit lamp perched on the drawing desk. A soft glow illuminating the room, overriding the floating gloom of the overcast weather. "Keep this room clean, girl. Anything in here is not yours, you will treat it kindly."

Grayson turned and stepped away from the room. He had a few things to finish before he began preparing tonight's meal. It wouldn't be much, usually, he'd such have a bottle, and his pipe and call it a. Night. Now, he had that damn girl to consider, and because of today's time-consuming adventure. Grayson hadn't had time to go porch the eggs from the kitchen coop, or milk the cows. That damn girl.

"Grayson!" Lucky called from the room, leaning over the doorway.

Grayson turned his head, still proceeding to the stairs. "I still hate you." The girl spoke.

Grayson rolled his eyes again, "the feeling is the same, mouthy brat." Turning the man stepped heavily down the steps, leaving the girl upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Pur Granger and Abigail Stone stood in the school yard. Homage belt shashal hung from their hands, holding a few books, and a small chalkboard. The buckle, and leather strap was simple, no designs were needed. The accessibility to click the leather sash onto their saddles was proven to be its most favored use, besides holding the girl's school books. Another girl made her way down the wooden walkway, her buckled strap designed elegantly. Beaded swirls, and shimming tassels batted her front. She held the buckled books in front of her purple dress. Instantly getting an awed breath of amazement from the easily distracted blonde haired girl.

Pru glanced at her friend, not finding the same aazmane tin the decorated school buckle, as she. No,the overwhelming fear of the loss of her other friend kept Grangers mind occupied.

Marcella approached and smiles sweetly, but seeing the darkened expressions of the sheriff's daughter she dropped it. "Oh dear, what ever is the matter?" she questions blankly.

Pur disregarded the mock sympathy, knowing it was only a play to draw more attention to the red haired girl. Abigail wasn't as keen on human intellect at this moment in time.

Abigail rushed forward gasping widely. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Oh dear, no."

Abigail threw her arms over her head. "Lucky's gone missing!"

Mercelia glanced around the growing crowd of students before continuing. "Oh, no that is horrible!"

Another school mate, a board shoulders, brown haired boy, stepped forward. "She's been missing for a few days now."

Pur turned away from the crowd, and mounted the steps into the one story, school house. The room inside was long, and a small closet held a space for their belongings. Ahead at the very far wall was a chalkboard, very similar to the once they held in their buckle, and a wooden desk. At the wooden desk sat a tall, slim teacher. Ms. kate. A copy of the towns issue of daily reporting sprawled out across her desk. She clearly looked upset.

"Good morning, ." Pur accounced. The ginger haired women squeaked softly, and dropped the thick paper. Quickly standing to brush out the wrinkled in skirt.

She regarded Pru with a tight lipped smile."good morning, Ms. Granger, any word from your father about Ms. precsotts?"

Pur walked to her desk, a cluster of books on the side wall, besides a cracked open window. "No," she announced, placing her sash on the desk. "Abigail, and lucky aunt, believed she may i returned to the city, but. . "

"But?" prompted gently.

"But spirits been missing, even before lucky went missing!"

Ms. kate nodded her head gently, trying to recall the last time she had seen that impressive wild stallion. It had been awhile.

"Perhaps, spirit wished to remain with his herd, and maybe go to higher lands to withstand the storms?" Ms kate prompted gently, stepping forward to rest a tender hand on the girls shoulder.

Spurs head snapped towards her teacher, her thick braid flapping over her shoulder. Pru had already been over the conclusion if her impulsive friend having gone after her horse, it certainly wouldn't be the first time, but she would have told somebody! Lucky would of told her! She was Lucy's best friend, her and Abigail. Pru sighed, and sat at her seat. Ms. Kate returned to the front of the room, behind her desk as the church bells rang, and signified the beginning of class. Loud chatter bursted threw the school doors, as the rest of the students rushed in. Merical basking in the attention, her nose tipped up and her eyes closed.

". . .she snuck onto a train car-"

"-that's not true!" Pur snapped, turning in her seat. spoke from the front of the room, but it was drowned out by the identification of the students chatter.

"Sure its not, then why isn't she here, hmm?"

Pur frowned not finding a witty comment to throw back at the red haired, snooty girl, usually lucky would come flying in with a good comment, but she was gone. Abigail weaseled out from behind the red haired girl and stood behind her brown eyed friend. Clearly seeing the tension rising. Luckily before anything else would escalate Ms. kate stepped forward."Students let us take our seats please, and begin. We have a lot to do today."

But that didn't stop the hushed arugam,tn between the two girls as they passed one another to their seats. "Your dead wrong, Lucky would never-"

"-leave you?" Mercial adeed. "Like she hasn't done that before,"

Pur frowned, usually she was the level headed girl of the PALS groups, not right now. "Maybe too you, Merical, but not to us. We're her friends!" pur hissed, leaning back in her seat as the commercial sat a row behind her. The poor boy caught in there heated dispute quickly lowered his head. Not wanting to be any more between them as he already was.

Marcerila tipped her head to the side, sitting in an upright practical manner. Which only angered Puyr further. "friends? " she cuffed. "If your such, close friends, why did she leave?"

gathered the classes attention clearing her throat and singing out a soft command. The hissing hushes of other students differing in angles rang over the room, silencing the room. The lean women turned in the heels of her boots, and pointed at an assortment of number and letter on the chalkboard. A ruler's tip pointing to every syllable the class repeated. Every letter came out of the two girls mouth, each with a different expression.

"C'" the class answered. Our growled out the letter, while Marcela raised a cherry brow, looking completely cherry. Knowing she had won the dispute, just by the sheriff's daughters anger.

"F," another chant. Abigail cringed away from the girls, glaring gazes.

"T;" both hires were practically leaning over the row divining them to snarl hastily at one another. Another random letter was sang. Abigail gripped Pru's arm, pulling her back into her seat as Ms. Kate turned to point towards another letter.

Abigail ducked her head, leveling with Pur. " What are you doing, your going to get inturble!"

Pur sat upright, not bothering to glance over her shoulder and give Marcela the satisfaction of her anger. Anymore than she already had. " I can't help it Abigail, she's so infuriating!" Pur shook her head.

The class than began to sing out numbers randomly. "She's only saying stuff to get.

a rifle out of you, can't you see that?"

"I know," Pur growled. Blinking at her air headed, blonde haired friend. Usal Abigail would of been one to offer a clumsy remark, or flash a goofy face. But she knew her friend had. A streak of insight every once and a while to really put things in perspective. It was one of her friends random traits along with her humor.

Abigail placed. A hand on her fiends arm. "Why not after school we ride out to the-"

Another head untrusted the girl's conversation as the rest of the class began a series of math equations on their chalkboards. "Where are you going?" Abigail squealed and jumped in her seat. All three student s quickly jumped apart as Ms. Kate turned casting a sceptical glanced over her students.

". . .now class, how about we. . ."

"Julian," Pur remarked, staring at the blonde haired boy in a pressed shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a student, can't I come to school?"

The green shirt boy remarked innocently. "Your not a student of this state."

"I am now,"

Pur turned completely forward, facing lucky's cousin fully. " I thought you were expelled for conning Ms. Kate, and all of us, twice."

Julian wore a dazed expression, as he hummed softly, "I didn't con, it wasn't my fault those buckled broke,"

"Yes it was, your just lucky no one else in town bought you Weasley products."

"Point being," Julian then batted his green eyes, and curled his hands together under his chin. "If your going to search for my lost, little cousin, I want to help!"

"Of course!" Abigail gasped, smiling widely. Pur raised a hand to settle her love crazed friend,

"Abigail, he'll just try to con us again."

"That's not true!"

"Quite in the back!" All conversation ended, and the lessons contained. Pur dropped her chin into her hand, staring at the empty seat beside her. The seat where lucky would of been. She would search for her friend, she'd help her father or ignite search parties, and ride out to the next town! She'd find her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucky sat at the table, in the same seat across from Grayson once more. The man looked anger as he always did scowling down at this hardly touched plate.

Lucky glanced at her own plate. A cut a slice of bread covered half her plate, with a spreading of churned margarine. The other half of the plate was squared off with a few slices vegetables, and the last portion was of beans. It was a good meal. It was very similar to the meals she ate at the Prescott home. Meat took a while to prepare on the frontier, unlike how it was dried and preserved back in the city. Fine dining in the city, meant first come, first serve. Nothing was to go to waste. That same principle remained out here on the frontier.

Scooting her fork around her plate, she kicked her ankles. Feeling the new bandaged Grayson had placed over her lower leg, brushing the inside of her pants. The folding above her knee, loosed and fell apart. Lucky felt like a duck with huge feet, as she swung the pant leg over the floor. Giggling softly.

"What's so funny, to ya girl?"

Lucky blink, sitting upright in her chair. Grayson was staring at her from the overcasted shadow of his hat over his eyes. It was almost a scary view, with his low gravelly voice, and western accent. Lucky couldn't get that same twang of the western ascent as the other citizens of Mirdiora had it pegged.

"When do you think my leg will be better?"

Grayson skimmed his hand over the neck of a glass of water. He stared lamely at the glass. "Is it hurting you, girl?"

Lucky brushed loose strands of long brown hair behind her ear. "No," she paused. "Not really,"

"Good," Grayson pushed his plate to the side. The mass of food fairly less than the amount on luckys plate. "Once you can walk, I'll have you out back in the fields."

"The fields?" Lucky frowned. "I thought you just wrangled and sold horses?"

Grayson nodded his head. "I do specialize in that area,"

Lucky's brows pinched together. "I've never seen you in the markets," she remarked, thinking of these fields, and how he could have sold the produce in the town square. Lucky had been on the market several times, a few trips with aunt cora, and other times with her friends. They always enjoyed seeing all the new things! One trip lucky had managed it alone when she had been searching for a birthday gift for one of her pals.

Grayson scent the girl a sharp look. "What are you doing in the markets?" he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "That's no place for you, girl. Or any of your stupid friends."

Lucky rolled her eyes. This guy, she thought. Who was this man to tell her what she could, and couldn't do? He wasn't her father! Just because she was stuck here, was one thing, but he had no true authority over her, once she left this ranch house. None whatsoever! She'd race laps around the man, once she found spirit.

Lucky lifted her chin feeling a new sense of bravery against the scary man. "I'll have you know, i've been there plenty of times!"

Grayson sat back in his seat, the shadow of his head returning to cover half the man's face. His lips dropped into a scowling frown. "Really?"

Grayson tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table. It mimicked his impatience. The market place was a mixed pool of trade, business, and conduct. Not all of it was as peachy, and clear as it seemed. Or as of May of been viewed by the young girl. Business did acure, business he did involve himself in theory. Such things the mouthy brat had no place to know of.

"Yes!" lucky smiled.

"Your idiot of a father ever tell you not to go into the market place alone?"

Lucky held onto her bravery, neglectant to the low pregnant tone of the man's voice. The way his eyes narrowed further from under the shadow of his hat.

"Don't talk about my papa, that way. I have-"

"- The answer would be, No."

Lucky shook her head. "That's not true, I have-!"

"-disregarded any rule placed in front of you, to go off and do whatever you want." Grayson snapped. His voice climbing steadily in volume. Reaching a graveled growl. "Just like you did, to get into this very predicament."

Lucky stood up, bring herself against the table as the toes of the rapped leg rested on the floor. "That's not true-!"

Grayson stood, and pushed the girl back into her seat. Stomping around the edge of the table, he gripped the back of the seat, keeping the girl in place and stopping the tittering of her chair. "That is not going to happen here, you will obey and respect me. Your health here relies solely on me."

Grayson stood, pushing off the girl's seat, the wood squeaked and crackled. Grayson turned away from the girl, and reached into the inside pocket of his blue jean shirt. Pulling out a pipe of tobacco.

"Now, shut up, and eat your damn food, then go to bed. You have a long day of work ahead of you." He tucked a pinch into his lip. Shaving the container back into his pocket, he moved out of the kitchen.

Lucky watched the man. Turning back towards her plate, she hastily shoved the plate away. Feeling a spiking pulse of rage. The anger came from a place of regret, she had allowed that man to scare her into silence again. Lucky found that anger to be more towards herself, and how easily she wanted to obey the man. This new urge of one died towards Grayson startled lucky if she were to be completely honest.

Her anger quickly melted away. She was tried, but she had way too many questions about tomorrow to find any peace. So, she remained to be seated at the table. Starting at the plate. She could easily hear the marching of graysons feet from upstairs far off in the ranch house. The opening and closing of a chest, or wardrobe perhaps. The break of springs, and the growling grumbling of the man throwing around insults. lucky frowned and hastily shoved it away. A Piece of sliced carrot fell onto the table. She picked at it with her finger tips. Watching it bounce then fall back onto the table.

Lucky blinked, an idea popped into her head. Glancing at the window, the golden sky showed darkened heavy clouds, hanging high enough in the sky, to give the impression of not allowing rain to drizzle down again. A soft breeze would blow, and whistle past the house, pushing softly at the trees. The setting sun glittered over the land, peeking out behind tall rocky structures. Normally at this time lucky would be racing around in town with Pur and Abigail, the PALS, running around protecting the town from mayhem! Or, that's what they enjoyed telling each other. Then the three girls would race home, beating the sun as they settled into their own homes for the enenving. Normally. If an indenture didn't turn up! Then who knows where the girls would go, and at what time.

That's right, Lucky was adventurous! And going straight to bed after eating, didn't sound invitation good to the girl at all. Standing, Lucky testing weight on her leg, adding the ball of her foot to press onto the floor. Next came the arch, then the heel. Happy with her progress, Lucky dared a set, and thru a hand over her mouth to muffle the wince of pain. Testing her walking abilities, she found a hasty step on the other foot, then a quick recovery, worked best. Reaching over, Lucky gathered the remains of her dinner, placing the clay cup on the plate. She carefully, and slowly hobbled to the front door. Glancing over her shoulder at the staircase, she listened intensely. Hearing nothing but soft cracks, and unconcerning noises. Lucky pushed the deadbolt on the door, and pulled the handle. The door gave way with a jarring scream.

Lucky closed her eyes, she listened carefully, and was left to hear the soft noises of Grayson up stairs, and the cracks of the ranch house itself. Smiling to herself, she slipped out into the porch, closing the door behind her. The soft material of her socks, getting caught on the wooden planks of the porch. The plate in her hands, tattered and shook violently, as she hobbled around the house. Starting on the porch that stuck to the outside edge of the house. Lucky passed the dining room, then outside kitchen windows, and stood behind the man's personal office.

Three large dogs began to snarl and bark harshly. Lucky held a finger in front of her lips, and hissed a hush. From within the house, a curse from Grayson was heard, thrown towards the dogs. Two dogs ran towards the porch, a long string of rope attached to each dog's collar, kept the beasts from running everywhere. But if lucky stayed on the porch she was not within the dogs length. Stepping off the porch carefully, lucky held the plate in front of her. She edged ever closer to the dogs, as they continued to growl and bark. Lucky picked a few beans off her plate and tossed them towards the two closest dogs. Lunging for the food, the dogs caught it, and quieted down. The third edge closer, and lucky lowered her stance, wincing slowly from the pressure in her leg.

Putting a hand softly forward, the third dog sniffed her hand, then sniffed her plate. Then a long pink tongue shot out and licked the bean juice from her fingers. Lucky giggled, the noise alerting the other two dogs from searching for more imaginary beans in the dirt. Lucky offered more jeans towards the three dogs. Keeping a close eye on her fingers, in fear of them being bitten off.

After a few more beans, and a few small pieces of buttery bread. The dogs calmed down, and appealed happily to the girl. The third even came to sit as closely as the dog could to lucky. A heavy tail thumping the ground.

Lucky ate a few carrots off her own plate, and sipped from her clay mug. Lucky enjoyed animals greatly. She never turkey had any animals of her own, sure a goose rna aground her home, but that was Aunt Cora's goose. And Spirit, as much as lucky believed that horse enjoyed her company, he wasn't hers to have. He was a wild and free horse.

Lucky ran her hand over the slobbering muzzle of one of graysons drooling, Vicious, hunting dogs. They didn't seem so bad. Giggling softly, lucky pushed the hair of another dogs neck, to resembled spiked hedgehog. She found it pretty funny. Reaching over onto another wooden step behind her she popped another carrot into her mouth, the three dogs ripped away from lucky, and began to yips and growl excitedly. A firm grasp curled itself over lucky arm. A shrieked startled yelp fell from Lucy's lips.

Held up by her arm, lucky stared at Grayson's fuzzy chin. Following the structure up, two narrow slits of glaring dark chips, stared back. A deep scowl marked the man's features into a more wrinkled expression. The man's hat was gone, but the dim glow of dusk continued the man's shadows.

"I thought I told you to, eat your meal and go to bed!"

Lucky found herself unable to answer in turn, to stare. The dogs continuous barking grew loud man's the man's rough voice. Grayson ripped his attention to from the girl towards the dogs, throwing up his other arm he shouted. "Shut up!"

". . .I-I, I-"

Grayson dropped the girl back onto the porch planks. "Get inside," Grayson growled in a low voice. Lucky huffed hotly, and limped back towards the front of the house, hearing the dogs bark and whine. Grayson hollered the dogs again and marched behind the girl. Lucky turned the corner to the front of the house, and stepped through the open door. A cold breeze blew her hair forward, pushing her further into the home. Grayson came in behind her not a second too late, and slammed the door closed. The rattling effect knocked a glass dome off an oil lit lamp to fall and shatter somewhere in the house.

Grayson snarled, and pushed past the girl towards the direction of the shatter. "Stay here, brat." He growled. Lucky tripped over her own unsteady feet, but caught herself, clinging to the entrance way of the kitchen. Grayson disappeared into the dim light hall ahead of the girl. Lucky knew the breaking of any price of oil lamps was dangerous. With the tiny flame uncovered, it could spread and spark the entire house to blaze up. Lucky stayed in her place, just as she was told to do, not wanting to push the man's temper further. She knew their previous conversation had left the two of them angered towards one another, but Graysons further fury confused the girl.

Distance curses echoed from the hall, soft noises followed. A few moments later the hall became dimmer as the oil lamp was switched off. Heavy steps brought Grayson into the lamp lit area of the hall. In his hand was a clenched cloth, inside the bundle was the tiny shards of glass. Lucky assumed from the soft clatter it gave as he dumped it into a claypot in the corner of the kitchen. Lucky remained silent, not liking the intensity the man gave off.

Turning slowly, Grayson glared at the girl. "Come here," the man ordered in a low tone.

Lucky gasped softly, and took a cautious step away from the man. She didn't like the way Graysons words sent uncomfortably spikes over her skin. She knew what was coming next, the man was going to humiliate her all over again! Lucky wasn't about. To let that happen.

Shaking her head Fiercely, lucky held her hands behind her back, over her backside. "No," spoke the girl.

Grayson pointed a finger at the place before him."I told you to eat your meal and go to bed. Any part of that sound like some kind of invitation to go outside and feed those damn mutts?"

Lucky flinched at every word, hearing the rise in volume in the man's voice. "N-no," she answered, shocking herself at the honesty she gave Grayson. Her hands nervously rung themselves together behind her back.

"No," Grayson repeated, "I said, come here!" Grayson then barked harshly. Lucky shirked when the man stepped towards her. Closing her eyes, she tensed. Expected to be stuck like she'd seen Grayson pummeled drunk men in town. Instead, a hard swat landed on her back side, her hands had curled over her chest. Grayson released the girl and pushed her back into a kitchen seat. Not neglectant to the wince that flew from between the girl's teeth, she still hadn't opened her eyes. Rolling his own eyes, Grayson reached into the counter, and pulled off another rag. This one being slightly damp from the time before their last meal when he had split some whiskey.

Grayson pulled the girl hands towards him, whipping off the palm. "Do you know why I did what I did just now, girl?"

Her ivory eyes finally opened, slightly tearful and red. Grayson was asking that dreaded question again, he wanted her to speak. Lucky nodded her head meekly. Grayson continued to wipe the newly found dirt form the girl hands. Sterilizing the flesh, knowing full well that the girl would be picking at her leg, and if the flesh got infected the simulation would worsen. Grayson thru down the rag onto the table, the thick scent of whiskey now filling the room. Lucky wrinkled her nose, her gaze flickering away from the man that kneels before her.

A strong hand touched the girl's chin, turning her head back towards the man. "I asked you a question,"

"B-because I didn't listen," Lucky ventured out with a stuttered answer.

"That's damn right," Grayson remarked, standing to cross his hands over his chest. He then lifted an arm to point at the staircase in the hall. "Now, go to bed," Grayson snarled.

Lucky pushed off the chair, and limped past the man. She gripped the railing, and made her way up a few steps. The silence was terribly heavy. Lucky almost felt guilty for her actions. She wanted to apologize for worrying the man, and making him so angry. Pushing away the strange thoughts, Lucky made her way up the rest of the steps, and limped towards the bedroom door down the right oil lamp resident on the drawing desk, was switched on. A flickering light illuminating the room in a soft glow, as the last very lingering rays of sunlight diminished from the sky. Closing the door behind her, lucky sat on the bed. Peeling off the grimy socks, she tossed them into a corner of the room. Rolling up a single pant leg, lucky looked at the healing marks traveling across the flesh of her leg. They were incredibly itchy, but didn't look as bad as she would have imagined. After a few days, the marks were healing over and beginning to scab.

A knock came from the bedroom door. Lucky dropped the rolled up fabric. "No ones home!" she quickly answered. Then frowned at her stupidity, quickly scampering under the covers. She did not want to see Grayson right now. Her knuckles rimmed at the heat in her checks.

"Girl, I have some clothes for ya," Lucky didn't reply. The event of easier tonight extremely fresh in her mind. She did not like getting. . . Corrected, by that horse thief of a man! He had no please! Nor getting yelled at. A creak from the door, brought lucky burrowing further under the covers.

Grayson stepped into the room, stopping a moment. He stared at the bed, the place where his sister had slept years ago. Seeing another being in the same place disturbed him slightly. It was just an add sight. Shaking his head, Grayson rubbed at the bristled back of his head. Moving further into the once unoccupied room Grayson placed the folded clothing on the green chest. His fingers skimmed over a painted design on the front of the chest. Clearing his throat, Grayson stood and stared at the lump on the bed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a roll of rap.

"Girl, get out from there," Grayson stepped beside the bed, and tugged at the top of the green quilted comforter. "Girl," Grayson warned.

"No," lucky spoke impudently.

Grayson sighed. This is why he never had children. Children made everything difficult, even the simplest of things. Tugging the quilt a frizzled top of hair appeared casted over a blushed teary-eyed expression.

"Go away Grayson,"

Grayson held up the shrinking bandage in his hand. "Let me see that leg of ya's,"

Lucky kept her gaze fixed on the floor. "It's not hurting me,"

"Maybe not now, but all the moving about, and touching those dirty mutts. It's better to keep the wound clean, once it gets infected, I told her it gets chopped off."

Lucky revealed her leg, pulling up the crumpled fabric above the healing marks. Grayson carefully unwrapped the cloth, and addressed the wound. A small hiss would pass from between the girl's lips. Causing the man to glance up at the girl from time to time. Once the tangled marks of the wires damage was covered, Grayson gathered the stained bandages, and stood.

"Get some sleep girly, workin' begins tomorrow first thing bright and early."

"Working on what?"

Grayson rubbed under his left eye. "That dam fence, yer broke."

Lucky scurried under the warmth of the quilt, and comforter. Resting her head back on the stuffed pillow behind her head. A quick glance out the uncovered window, brought a new wonder about in her head. "What if it's still raining?"

Grayson followed the girl's gaze, frowning as he too gazed out the window. The moon was covered by thick clouds. The glimmering outlines faded, and casted in fog, rising from the tree tops. Grayson marched back over to the window, and untangled the wooden blinds. Allowing the wooden planks to fall noisily over the bordered glass. Some of the planks were still tangled, and slighted, but it still covered the window.

"Go to sleep." With that said Grayson felt the room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim Prescott sat in a train car, his chin embezzled into his palm. His long sunburnt nose almost touching the speckled glass of the car window. His shoulders heavy, and sagged. Mr. Prescott had been sitting on a few trains in the last day or two, switching from car to car, everything other station. Jim had packed a bag and went on the Journey of tracking down his daughter. So far the man had gone to the surrounding towns on horseback, and when that didn't prevail. He got a train ticket. He knew back home his friend, the sheriff Granger was leading search parties. He'd received letters saying so, and he'd reply saying just as much.

Drawing a cold hand down his face, the contrast awakening the man. A soft clearing of his throat, brought the man's shoulders back, and sliding back in the rigid wooden train bench. A water canenstor strapped around the man's shoulder, dug into his side. Normally the container held water, today wasn't the case.

"Sir?" Jim turned his head up. There stood a tall woman, dressed in men's pants, and a loose white noise. Covered over with a red leather vest, and a long thin coat. Her long blonde hair pulled back to a loose braid behind her head. Falling over her shoulder, a blue piece of string tied the end together.

"May I sit here?"

Jim blanked, completely spacing. The man had been so wrapped up his thought that he continued to openly stare at the women for a few more seconds before jumping to relaxation, "oh!" and quickly stanching his belongings off the other side of the bench. "Yes, yes of course, pardon me, please." He stammered. Placing his own belongings in his lap. A strap flailing saddle bag, packed full of necessities, a side pouch, with a strap long enough to hang off his shoulders. And a hat, that he placed atop his copper haired head.

The women, held no belongings. Atop from the items she wore. She sat beside Jim, and wore a slight smile, that could easily be transfixed into a smirk.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am-" Jim was easily cut off.

The women then did offer a wide smile, amused at his stammering, and clumsiness he showed handling his luggage. "Please, the names, Betty."

Jim smiles, and tipped his nod in return."A pleasure, Betty. I'm-"

"- oh, I know who you are,"

Jim finally decided to just drop his luggage on the floor around his feet. "You do?" He asked dimishly.

"Yes, your James Prescott."

"I prefer, Jim." The man sat upright, lifting a copper brow. "How do you know that?"

The woman turned her body towards Jim, now giving him her full attention, as she smiled and went into the story. She began." Well, sir, I went to go speak with the cabin boy, you see, and he directed me to you, being how your ticket master, or something'. Real important to do with these' here trains."

"What did you need to come see me about?"

"There not being any damn seats!" The women laughed. "But my problem was solved, sir."

Jim glanced around now realizing, despite the early morning silence, the train was crowded. He had just been too concentrated to notice.

Jim then offered the women a gentle nod. "Indeed, the problem is solved." He then shook his head. "I-I Just mange the train station in Miradero."

Of course that wasn't the truth, the Prescott family managed the railroads this side of the Rocky Mountains.

"Miradero," the women repeated. "Are you heading home, sir?" She asked. Obviously this train was a couple towns over, and a couple thousands of miles from that Prairie town.

Jim shook his head sadly, taking off his hat to fiddle with it. "No, Betty. My little girl has gone missing."

"That's terrible, sir." Betty connected the clues quickly. The town the train had just departed from was at least a weeks way-a-ways. So this beaten down father had been on the search for quite some time. And clearly the most important man in that hometown, had connections to the sheriff. And had influence in town. This man controlled, and manages all known things to be done with their train, and station. The train was based on the towns survival.

"I'm truly sorry for your misfortune," Betty offered. She kept a calculating look in her blue gaze. She was a very clever women, and enjoyed reading people, even in times of sorrow most showed new aspects of character. What kind of character did this wealthy man possess?

Jim breathed deeply. Then smiled softly at photograph he had pulled from his breast, shirt pocket. Betty leaned over, interested to see. "That's her,"

"She's my pride and joy, she's so much like her mother,"

Betty had to agree, the little girl looked nothing like the copper haired, blue eyed man besides her. This girl's, from what she saw in the photo, had long dark hair and different colored eyes, and lacked the corral of freckles her father held across his nose. "What's her name?" Betty couldn't help but ask.

Jim smiled at the photo. "Fortuna Esperanza Navarro Prescott,"

Betty blinked, it wasn't uncommon to hear large names in the west. Hell, her birth name was probably longer if she could recall it correctly. Betty had a few names under her own sleeve.

"But, we just call her Lucky,"

"Lucky," Betty repeated. Thinking, she doesn't live up to her name if she's been missing. "It suits her,"

Jim nodded his head in agreement. A sad gleam entered the man's blue eyes. "She's been missing now almost two weeks,"

"What if she just ran away?"

Jim shook his head, his lips drawing into a tight formation. "Oh, no. She's not like that, not my Lucky, she would never." He defended with a hostile glare.

Betty offered a smile to help reassure the man. The stench of whiskey on his breath kept wafting into her nose. The man looked tired, and sad. Not a great combination. Betty knew she could take the man down, no trouble there, but that would bring attention to herself. "I believe you, sir."

Betty then stood, "Excuse me sir, I'm going to check on my luggage. Would you care to hold my seat till I return?"

"Yes,"

Betty tipped her head politely, and turned left. Closing the cabin door behind her she glanced over her shoulder at the copper haired man. Then pulled her hand out from the side flap of her long riding coat, and looked down. In her hand she held, the mans water canenator. The strap was cut. Jim didn't need it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have a blister!"

Grayson turned on the porch, crossing his arms over his chest. His hat was tipped back, to reveal dark blue eyes, narrowed. Lucky stood in the doorway, standing on two feet, but leaning her weight more on the right foot. Causing her stance to be slanted.

A low disbelieving grumble left the man's throat. "Where?"

"On my hand."

If possibly Grayson narrowed his eyes further into tight slits. "Gimme here, girl." He held out his hand.

Lucky stuttered for an excuse. She curled her hand into her chest, as the man stepped towards her. "No way!" Lucky turned a shoulder towards the man. "You'll just smack my hand!"

"Girl," Grayson issued out a warning in a low graining tone.

Lucky eyed the man, keeping her hand tucked to her chest. The throbbing flesh was uneasily squeezed in her loose fist. Grayson mounted the few step back onto the porch, and reached towards the girl's hand. Pulling the palm into view. Surprisingly, true to her word, a red angry blister sat below a finger. Grayson turned the girl's hand inspecting the rest of the flesh, then her other hand. Reaching behind him, Grayson pulled the clean red rag from his bag pocket, and tied it around the girl's hand. Offering some layer of protection before he could take care of it properly later.

Grayson straightened up, looking down at the head of brown hair. "There'are, that'll hold you over till sun high."

Big ivory green eyes blinked up at the man. "You- you mean, I still gotta work?"

A big stutter of laughter erupted from the man's lips. Grayson shook his head and slapped a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's cute, girl. Real cute." Shaking his head with a small chuckle. Grayson stepped off the porch and pulled two fingers to his lips. A loud whistle brought a barking Ruckus at the back of the house to a quiet pause. Two of the three large dogs came hurling from around the house. Yipping happily, and even biting at each other to be the first at Graysons heels.

Grayson then mounted a mull pulled cart. A long wooden bed, held a few wooden splittering barrels, rope, shovel, and everything else. The two dogs happily leaped up onto the bed with out any needed instruction. Grayson waved a hand at the girl. "'W're goin, to the field," Grayson shared.

"What about the fence?" Lucky asked. She gestured to the broken wooden stumps in the distance. Her hand throbbed at the mention of its agony. Bidding out the busted logs had been horrid. Lucky had hated the task, still did. But now she had more of a tolerance to the work.

Grayson shook his head, growing impatience. "Girl," he barked.

Lucky scrambled up besides the dogs, dripping the edge of the wagon as Grayson sent the mull into motion. The mull huffed, pulling the wagon further from the ranch house. Away from the fence. Lucky watched it shrink from sight, along with the roof of the barn. Lucky frowned, there went her plan. True she truly hadn't been fully invested in her newest idea of escape. The idea had come to her when she began her labor at Grayson's ranch. She believed while working on the fence, she could leave a loose stump or two, and sneak off in the middle of the night when her leg fully recovered. The wound had closed, finally, the flesh around it still red and angry. At night it become rather itchy, but it was healing.

One of Grayson's dogs whine shoving his head under Lucky's arm. Lucky smiled at the slobbering dog, petting his back until the other dog became jealous. Well, Lucky didn't need to leave just this moment. It was deflating to think her father had never shown up at grayson's property ranch in the last couple of weeks. Grayson wasn't horrible, but this wasn't her home. Crawling along the wagon, Lucky gripped the back of the wooden bench Grayson slouched upon.

"I never knew you had a field," she shouted over the Mulls huffing snorts. The wagon rocking over the uneven path.

Grayson glanced over his shoulder. "Not many, do, Girly."

"Why?" Lucky asked, curling her arms over the bench, placing her chin on the crossed limbs. "You could you gone into the market, to sell for produce?"

Grayson flashed a smirk, looking down to the girl. "why would I do that, girly?" he chuckled. "there's better things to'er sell, in the Market."

Lucky frowned, knowing the man was referring to his shady horse wrangling business. His thievery, and scams. Sitting back in the wagon, Lucky grabbed at a shovel. "I haven't seen any horses here, grayson."

"Why would'a show 'ya my horses, girly?"

Lucky's frown deepened. Turning her head she watched the fence of the property move further and further from the side of the wagon path. The thick line of the forest on the other side. The grazing fields fanned out. A few clusters of cattle bunched together far from the wagon.

"Cows!" Lucky gasped. She scooted to the other side of the wagon. A dog barked happily sharing her excitement. The wagon passed the smelly land, separated by a new line of fencing. Another field was fenced off from the animals. A very small stretch of land crossed with crops. Small green crops.

Grayson pulled the line on the mull. Halting its gallop. Jumping off the wagon before it came to a full stop, Grayson fixed the placement of his hat atop his head. Moving to the side of the wagon. The two dogs jumped off barking happily. One tok off after the other, chasing a few birds. Grayson reached into the wagon, pulling up a deep basket, and a hat from within. He reached towards lucky and dropped the large straw hat on her head.

"Fill the basket," he instructed, pushing the basket into her hands as she slid out of the wagon. Lucky gazed across the small stretch of land. "See, any'er weeds pull'um out."

"I did this a lot with Aunt Kora, too" Lucky said. She stepped aside as Grayson pulled a barrel from the wagon bed. It sloshed with water from within. Grunting, Grayson dropped the barrel on the ground. It tipped over slightly spilling a portion of water onto the dirt path. The two dogs bounced between rows of plants, chasing birds.

"Go on, girl." Grayson barked. Lucky blinked, hobbling towards a row. She instantly recognized the sight of ripe fruit, and vibrant veggies. The rain from the previous nights feeding the crops generously. Grayson marched past the girl, a tool over his shoulder. He stopped a ways away, and swung the tool towards the ground, throwing up dirt. Lucky kneeled besides a green stock. Her fingers traveling between vines, and stems, plucking off ripe vegetation. She'd glanced up ever so often seeing Grayson working further away on the same line he was digging. She wondered what he was going to plant. This definitely beat digging a few feet in the dirt.

A sprinting of water dampened her shoulder. Lucky squealed in surprise, Brooch, Graysons larger dog was huffing over her shoulder. Barking happily. Lucky laughed softly, whipping her muddy hand on her jeans before touching the dog.

A scatter of birds flew up into the sky over the forest trees. Brooch and Dipper tore off towards the screaming echo of horses. Lucky stood watching the commotion. The mull besides the wagon yipped at the noise, voicing its un-appeal. A collection or horses ran besides the wooden fence of Grayson's ranch. Lucky stood a little taller, her gaze scanning over the covered faces searching for the usala white collared shirt of her father, or the dark skinned sherief.

"Papa?" Lucky whispered, she stepped away from the stock she had been weeding. Beads of sweat dripped off her chin. "Papa!" she called happily.

A shadow fell over the girl. Turning her head, the frame of grayson stepped into view. His hat casting a heavy shadow over his face. His button shirt sweaty, and darkened in color. Lucky could see he was frowning, gripping the farming tool in both hands.

Lucky smiled triumphantly. "I told you, they would find me." smuggly she held a glittering gleam in her ivory eyes. "I hope you like jail!" she laughed greedily, soaking in the warmth of her own satisfaction.

Grayson remained staring at the collection of riders. One man unfamiliar to Lucy jumped off his horse, coming to stand near the wired fence. He took off his hat. Lucky frowned. "Th-thats not. . ."

"Grayson?" Lucky whispered.

Grayson finally looked at the girl. "Scared of them, are'ya girly?"

Lucky frowned, stepping away from grayson. She hadn't realized she had been moving to stands besides Grayson still he caught her gaze. Know she only felt the same feeling of hatred. The man was always cruel, why was she just now realizing that trait of the horse thief. Taking off his hat, Grayson waved it widely above his head. A whistle sounded from the dismounted ridder. Getting back on his horse, the group of riders turned with echoed commands to their horses, and sped off along the edge of the fence.

"Who-?"

Grayson dropped his hat back on his head. Plunging the tool into the ground to lean on it. He slide a smug smirk towards the girl. "Not who, yer, were expecting?"

Lucky frowned looking away from Graysons smug face. Reminded how much she hated his smug smirks.

Grayson chuckled. "Don't be too, scared girly. Those yer'morons work for me." Grayson stood, and pulled the tool from the earth. "did 'yer, really think i did all this myself?" he opened his arms gesturing at the land all around them, enclosed within the distant links of the fencing.

Grayson leaned over, and collected the girls basket, filled with selections of ripe veggies, and fruits. "They sleep in the barn. morons come and go most'yer time. Rangle up the horses' heard those cattled." Grayson explained at the obviously thoughtful expressions on the girls tanned, freckled face. He selectively left out the parts of his men, stealing and selling off the horses, and cattle he managed. Rigged occasions, and burned down rival ranches not even including his business down in the Market.

Looking over his shoulder Grayson paused in his track towards the wagon. Those too mutts long gone chasing after the arriving workers. Grayson peered at the girl, his slouched shoulders raidianted a fleeting disappointment. Mixing with the aroma of sadness. It irked Grayson how some an expression on the annoying girls face, annoyed him. He should be glad the stubborn, nosy, good for nothing brat was feeling such distress! Muddering briskly under his breath, Grayson spat out a wad of brown spit on the ground. Tossing his tool into the wagon, and the basket. Grayson marched back to drop his head, under the rim of the girls tipped hat. Catching her sulcken ivory green gaze.

"Moppen'bout," said the horse thief. "Come on, save that'fer later," when the girl didn't respond. Grayson shook her shoulder. Then pushed her towards the wagon. "Go on," he barked. Know even more frustrated not only at the girls strange silence, but as his own worries over the silence. Usually he begged the holly lord to shut her up.

Mounting the wagon, Grayson kicked over the water barrel. The water seeped into the ground and flooded the small canals he made in the dirt. Spreading the water around to most of the crops. Clicking his tongue, the mull stood from his seated post. Pulling the wagon back to the ranch house. Every so often, Grayson found himself glancing over his shoulder. Curious as to why he wasn't attacked by endless questions. The girl remained silent. Swaying back and forth from the violent rock of the mule pulled wagon.

Upon reaching the ranch house, the collections of outlaws cheered with whipped whistle. High pitched calls, and the hollering of nonsense. Most of the riders stayed near the porch, some stood on the wooden fence of a small horse pen. There horses in the pen, or resting in the barn stables. A few more dogs ran around, barking loudly. Chickens fluttering into the shelter of a choop. None of the workers dared to enter the ranch house, knowing respectfully and fearfully to keep away from the man's personal home. Grayson dismounted the wagon, releasing the mull from the ropes. Lazily the mull monched at a patch of flattened grass. Ignoring the cheering, Grayson looked towards the girl. Watching as she peeked over the edge of the wooden wagon.

"Come on, girly." grayson stepped to the back edge of the cart. Reaching forward to grab the girl under her arms, placing her on the ground before him. "Come, say'a hello, to the rest of the family." the girls gaze remained hidden under the large straw hat.


	11. Chapter 11

A few of the riders come up with joyful laughter. One spoke a thick sprange of spanish, rolling some letters around on his tongue. Another chewed on the end of a pipe, releasing low streams of smoke into the air as he agreed with the first fellow. Grayson placed a hand on the girls shoulder and replied in the same tone langue. Lucky blinked, she had no idea the arrogant rancher knew any other languages. She thought he was too much of a bully to take the time to even learn, or accept another type of speech besides his own.

Grayson dropped a hand on Luckys shoulder, startling the girl. Grayson chuckled, smirking smugly again."This is my charge, say'a hello girly,"

Lucky turned her head up, gazing back and forth between Grayson smug face, and the curious eyes of the other men. The one chewing on the pipe, releasing another long spray of bitter smoke. Lucky couched waving her hand covered over with Graysons rag. "I'm not your charge. . ." she muttered under her breath. Grayson chuckled again. Patting her behind a dirty hand print.

Grayson lifted his head, "Where's Bets?"

The man with the pipe, pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the ranch house. Grayson hummed softly, and turned away from the trio. Reaching into the wagon to pull out the basket of picked produce. He dropped it into the girls arms. "Take this'her inside fer Bets, she'll be needin'it for stew. Go on." Grayson waved Lucky away. Smirking still. Lucky glanced at Grayson, and at the other riders a few more times before she hobbled near the ranch house. A few men sitting on the steps didn;t move until grayson barked out a heated order.

Hobbling up the few steps, balancing the basket in her arms. Lucky pulled the screen door awake from the house, than the heavy wooden door. Instantly a warm sense of comfort rolled over the girls shoulders. The doors closed behind her frame, and she placed the basket on the floor in the hall. Leaning forward to peek into the kitchen. A tall blond women, in men's clothing stood in the kitchen moving about. Items of cooking in her hands, and scattered over the wooden tabled as she started a fire under an iron stove top. Her hand shook out the match, a small swirl of smoke rose into the air. The women turning, hearing the creek of the wooden planks in the hall.

Bright eyes dropped on the girls frame, and a startled chock passed from her lips as she turned fully to face the girl. "Sneaking up on me! Be lucky I didn't have my gun- i wouldnt of shot you clear over the wall!"

Lucky women had guns? Her Aunt had a shotgun but that was only used for emergencies and dangerous animals. The blond woman slapped a hand on the wooden bench in the kitchen, leaning forward with a playful smile.

"Watcha got there, is that for me?" the women pointed at the basket near Lucky's feet.

Lucky leaned down and picked up the basket. Dirt fell from the bottom onto the rug in the hall. "Grayson told me you would want this for a stew?"

The women smiled. "Damn right, i would! Me, and the boys been riding a while. A good meal under our belts would be damn good. Bring that basket up here on the table. You can help me,"

Lucky did as she was told. She had help Aunt Kora in the kitchen almost every night when she wasn't off chasing her newest adventure with spirit, or her friends. Lucky struggled to lift the basket far enough on the table, huffing with effort. The women come up behind her, and pushed the basket the rest of the way easily. Her strength was impressive by luckys standards. The blond women, kicked a wooden bucket towards lucky, it was empty and overturned. Lucky stood on the wobbly bucket, giving her an extra boost of height to keep her elbows over the edge. The women began stomping her foot, and humming to the choirs going on outside. A normal routine it seemed. She pulled a thick knife form somewhere on her person and pushed it wards lucky, as she found another and chopped up the produce. Tearing off the unneeded ends and stems. Lucky chopped up the veggies into thick chunks. The blade so sharp it left dents into the wooden surface of the table.

"Grayson has a kid," the women made an astonishing noise. A mix between a low laugh, and a grunt.

Lucky collected chunks of veggies in her hands, stepping off the bucket to walk towards the bubbling brother over the small flame. A broth already swirling, inside the pot. "I'm not his kid," Lucky reliped hotly. "Or his charge."

The women looked over her shoulder, long wavy hair falling over the other shoulder. "Working for Harlan, like the rest of us then?" she asked with a curiously look in hr bright gaze.

Lucky frowned. "No," she wasn't getting aid. She was being held here against her will!

The women reaching over, grasping lucky's arm. She pulled the girl away from the climbing flames. Just inches was grabbing onto the girls unbraided hair. "Stay away from the flame," the woman frowned. Marching over to settle the dancing fire.

The screen door opened, and closed with abang. Grasyon stepped into the kichen. "The girl, helpin' yer, bets?"

Bets, stepped away from the flame, stirring the brother with softened chunks of veggies and meat. "She your kid, Harlen?"

Grayson pushed his hat back on his head, rubbing at his sticky forehead. "For now," he confirmed. Lucky frowned, sending a glare at the man. "Lucky go'geta clean. Bring the roll down here, i'l look at'er leg. Go on." grayson gestured to the hall. Lucky stepped out of the kitchen.

The blond women stepped in front of lucky. Staring down at her with a perplexed expression. Reaching for her straw hat, the women ignored graysons question. The Straw hat was removed from Lucky's head, and the women frowned almost angrily. "Harlan," she spoke in a low tone.

Grayson glanced at Bets. lucky witnessed the silent conversation. Grayson narrowed his dark blue gaze, and snapped his fingers. "Go on, girl. Get!" he barked. Lucky slipped past the women, leaving the hat behind.

Lucky's heavy steps echoed in the higher level of the ranch house. Betty dropped the straw hat on the wooden kitchen table, next to the surface crossing with slices. "Why is she here, Harlen?"

Grayson lifted a dark brow, leaning forward on the surface of the kitchen work bench. "The girl?" he questioned. " She's my charge. She owes me. The girls here working off her dept," he poke easily.

Betty frowned. Drawing her brows together. "You. . ." Betty swiped her hand towards the door. "She's got someone looking for her!"

Grayson snarled. "Not so loud,"

Betty blinked. "Harlen, that girl's got family looking for her,"

"How'd yer hear this, uh?"

Betty pointed booth hands at the floor, shoulders lifted. "I was on the train-"

"-why were you on the train?" Grayson growled. angry glaring at Betty. "Yer, were not 'pouse to be on any'ol train."

Betty crossed her arms. "Your information was wrong. That cargo, you wanted? It wasn't being delivered by wagon, it was on a train."

Grayson rolled a shoulder, lazily, leaning on his elbow braced on the edge of the wooden surface. Betty continued with a less temperamental edge to her voice. "I sat next to a man. A man who was very-"

Grayson lifted a brow, tilting his head. "-and?" narrowing his eyes he asked. "What'yer saying has, nothin to do with'yer-"

"- the man i sat besides was her father. He showed me a picture of Lucky, asking if I've seen his little girl, Harlan" betty's fingers were hooked, clawed upwards. Her bright eyed wide. Pleading for the man to understand her dalemia. Jim, the girls father was awfully determined to find his girl, a powerful man searching for his kid. Then Betty returned home after a risky task ,to find that same girl here!

Grayson stood, hearing the creak from atop the stairs. Reaching forward he gripped the women vest, bringing her close. Growling into her face he gravelled out. "Not a word,"

Releasing betty, she huffed out a breath. Dragging a hand through her hair, pulling it from her face. It had been a while since he had spoken to betty like that, and the unpleasant memories that followed wasn't an inspiring trip down memory lane. Pushing aside the brewing feelings, Betty tugged the hunting knife free from its lodged place inside a carrot. Slipping the blade back into his sheath under her vest. Lucky decided to slide down the stairs. Each plank she sat on gave its screech of protest. Of course any subtle noises were drowned out by the ongoing party from outside. Dogs barking, and animals angrily screeching at the men in their efforts to get sisuwated for the night.

Lucky stepped into the hallway,gripping a pillar and swinging to peek into the dining room entrance, leading directly into the kitchen. Grayson's back was to her. His shirt still darkened with sweat. Bets swiftly marched past lucky muttering about needing to see her horse. Lucky flinched at the door banging back against the house. The men outside erupted in another chorus. Lucky whipped at her face with the rag still tied around her hand.

"I brought the roll," she offered almost shyly. Holding the bandage up as she spoke.

Grayson looked over his shoulder, a dark blue eyes glancing over the girl. She wore a new shirt, and just socks on her feet. Smelly socks. The knees of her pants stained with dirt. A leaf tangled itself in her hair from the field. Grayson turned around, and beckoned the girl forward with a flip of his hand. They both sat down at the table, grayson gripped the bottom of his seat, and moved forward. The girls knees touched the inside of graysons. Patting his own leg, Lucky lifted her leg and placed it down. Rolling up her pant leg to show the old bandage from the morning.

Grayson grimace. Lucky frowned nervously. "What?" she whispered. Glancing at her leg as the bandage was removed. The flesh wasn't pussie or drenched in blood. "What is it, Grayson?"

"Your Feet stink, you need to wash you5r socks, girly."

Lucky's lips remained parted. Her brows lifted before dropping down to connect. " Thats not funny!" she snapped.

Grayson chuckled. Rapping a new layor of clean rapping over the healing wound."Lookin' better, girly." he advised. Pushing her foot off his leg. Her pants unrolled as her leg swung back and forth. "Soon, you'll be doin' a lot more around here, than grunt work."

"I thought all I needed to do was fix the fence?"

Grayson caught the girls hand, untying his rag from around her palm. A patch of the rag was dried onto the girls skin. Lucky hissed out a curse, as grayson peeled the dried crust of the rag off her hand. A patch of dried blood remained guarded over the popped blister below her third finger. Pitching the rag to the floor with the old bandage grayson inspected the wound for infection.

"Why did you say anything, girl?" he demanded, frowning angrily.

Lucky slutched under the man's tone. He only used that tone when the man was seconds away from swatting Lucky's behind. An embarrassing trait the man developed in keeping Lucky's attitude and mouth in check. A Habit Lucky despised, and glowered. It was wretched. Her family had never done such a thing to her, ever!

"Huh?" grayson growled. He tugged the girls hand towards himself as she leaned away.

"I-I, I didn't realize. . ." Lucky lamly answered, glancing at her hand.

Grayson shook his head. "Didn' realize?" he echoed. "Your not that stupid, girl"

"Honest! It wasn't even hurting." Lucky took her hand back, turning it over to look at the blister. It was the biggest blister she had ever seen! Sure, she had gotten a fair amount of scrapes, cuts, and bruises when she was out having her adventures. Not to mention blisters from riding so often, but this blister really was the biggest! It was bleeding. Lucky gazed at it in fascination for a moment. Wincing as a throb awakened the flesh. Grayson released a string of curses under his breath, dragging a hand over his face. Lifting his hips, grayson reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a dented flask.

Lucky gasped. "No-way!" she protectively curled her hand into her chest. "Nu-ah," She determinedly shook her head.

"Girl," grayson warned. "You know what'yer happen. I will chop off that hand, just like i promist'yer with that leg. Dont you test me, girl."

Lucky whimpered leaning further into the back of the wooden chair. "It'll hurt!"

"So?" Grayson barked. He unscrewed the lid on the flask and brought it to his lips. A low growl left his throat as he offered the flasak to the girl. "Have some, take the pain 'way."

Lucky shook her head. "No way!"

Grayson shrugged. "Give me'yer hand, it'll be done real quick. Nice'a easy, see?" grayson dropped a drip on a cut on his left arm. "Nothin; to it,"

Lucky listened as the man tried to ease her worry. Knowing it was only a lie, this was going to hurt regardless of whatever Grayson said. It was nice to hear it anyway. Holding her hand out, not a second to spare grayson curled his arm over her own, shoving the girls face into his shoulder. Lucky shrieked, when the burning liquid ran over her hand. She tried to pull her hand free, but Grayson was relentless. Finally releasing her hand, grayson gripped the nozzle of the flask between his teeth, and quickly rapped a foot of bandage around the girls hand.

"See?" Grayson screwed the lid back on his flask. "All done."

Lucky whimpered. Her arm trembled slightly. The burning sensation lingered, every throb brought the burn rolling back over the flesh. It wasn't as bad as when Grayson had done it to her leg, but still hurt nevertheless. Grayson stood, moving into the kitchen. A soft clatter, and the opening and closing of cabinets sounded. Graysons hand dropped into Lucky's sight. His hand held a bowl, steam tickled under the girls nose. The pleasant aroma had her mouth watering joyfully. Lucky reached with both hands towards the bowl. Ripping her bandaged hand away with a hiss.

"Ah-!" she shook her hand."Thats hot!"

"Good. 'yer, hands isn't infected," Grayson placed the bowl down on the dining room table. Placing his bowl next to hers. Stepping into the hall, Grayson wrenched open the door, barking out a command in spanish, then a curse in english. All intended towards the riders scattered around the ranch house. Moving back into the dinning room, a stream of riders came in after him. Quickly making the small house cramped. All held clay bowls, dented pots, open lidded cups, all eager to get some stew. All shuffling past one another to get to the pot. Lucky found the many elbows in her face, unpleasant. With steady hands, Lucky picked up her bowl, and shuffled out the front door, when a gap presented its self. Quickly side stepping she found a seat at the edge of the prourch. Her legs swung off the edge. The stew had cooled, becoming favorable to drink now.

She hummed joyfully at the warm broth sinking into her belly. That women was very talented to make such a yummy meal in the amount of time she did. Taking another swallow, Lucky chewed on a peice of tender meat, a carrot she had picked form the feild added to the taste. Normally Lucky despised carrots, but she had a sense of pride and tolerance towards these veggies. She had picked them after all. Her Aunt would be scolding her about now, eating outside, not using a proper spoon. Not acting like a proper lady. Turley the list would continue, until lucky found the opportunity to slip out the kitchen window, and ride away on spirit. Find the Lake in the woods, her and the PALS use to dive into. That was before Grayson bought the land, including the lake night swims were cut short after that, it was too dangerous to try and sneak onto Graysons land. Lucky stared down at her nearly empty bowl, her gaze slide down to her leg. Which she had listened to that reasoning before getting herself into this mess. She still didn't regret freeing that horse, the poor creature looked miserable. Lucky touched her face, did she look miserable, too?

A body plopped down besides Lucky, releasing a long breath. "Slippin' off?" Grayson sipped from his bowl.

"No," Lucky answered honestly. Pausing briefly, she had answered grayson so quickly, and honestly her brain didn't even get the chance to catch up till now. Glaring at her own bowl, lucky wondered if there was something in the food. Oh, that's right, carrots. No more carrots for her!

"I thought 'yer would's stayed inside." Grayson bent a leg, balancing his bowl on his knee.

Lucky shrugged. "Too crowded, plus," she added with a grimace. "It was starting to smell."

Grayson chuckled around the rim of the bowl he brought to his lips. Setting the empty bowl on the proch besides him he scratched at his jaw. "The'yer men, goin' to the lake after this. Get themselves' washed up."

"The lake?" Lucky questioned. "You mean the Fishing hole?"

Grayson smirked. "Is that what 'yer callin' it?" he chuckled. "The Fishing hole?"

"Thats what we called it,"

"We?"

"Me and my friends," Lucky explained. A sad gleam entered her ivory green eyes. "Well, until you took that land ans chased us off." she added bitterly.

Grayson chuckled, smirking at the memory. Shaking his head he added with a snap. "Damn kids, shouldn't be out that far from town' tryin get 'yer selves killed?"

Lucky frowned. "We knew what we were doing!" she snapped. "It was just a lake!"

Grayson gripped the girls shoulder, dragging her close. With a snarl he whispered. "Look. look around. These morons they go there to wash up, seein' some lil'ladies swimming about, attabe very tempting to theses here boys. Not to mention the snakes just swimming unter 'yer toe." grayson shoved lucky's shoulder.

Lucky stared openly at the man. Then uneasily glanced around her shoulders. Grayson gave a nod, satisfied at the worried gleam in the girls eyes, the twitchy turns her head gave. Satisfied that his words caused such a brewing fear. Good, maybe the loud mouth brat would listen for once. Not go jumping into danger. Lucky stood, collecting her bowl. She deliberately kept it out of graysons view, knowing the man was just going to be a jerk about the carrots she didn't wobbled on tired legs, her arm lashed out and gripped the plank of a rocking chair.

Grayson reached towards the girl, and when she leaned away from his touch, he shoved her back into the rocking chair. "Watch you trin' to do?" grayson frowned. "Tryin' to break my dishes?"

"No!" Lucky snapped.

Grayson griped the girls bowl, glancing at the unfinished meal. "What's this' hu? Trin' to sneak away without finishing your meal?"

Lucky glared at the bowl. "Carrots are gross."

Grayson rolled his eyes, and sat down in the rocking chair next to the girl. He held the bowl out to her. "Eat'um," he spoke softly. Still in a graveled low tone, but he wasn't spitting or growling this time.

A fire struck up in front of the ranch house. The riders that didn't leave for the lake, or to rest in the barn. Sang a song at the fireside. Lucky picked up a few words, the song was about the joy of being in a familiar place. Of having warm food, and friends who weren't dead out in the desert. The sun was fading behind the tree line. The sky was dusted in a purple and pink haze. A few clouds remained and clumped together to form stifling mixtures.

Grayson tapped the girls cheek. Then gestured to her bowl. "Eat,"

Lucky glanced behind the man, and asked. "Who's M.G?"

Grayson blinked at the girl, not even turning to see what she was refrueming towards. Grayson placed the dish in Lucky's hands and answered. "Eat. then get 'yer busted ass in bed. Long day of workin' tomorrow." Standing the chair creaked, and rocked, as he went and joined the riders around the fire.

Lucky looked to the bowl in her hands, glaring at the carrots. Turning her head, she sadly didn't spot any dogs running around. There was the Mull, Pepo, but there was no way she could sneak around grayson to feed the mull the carrots. Singhing lucky tipped the bowl and chewed on the carrots. Making strange faces, and harsh grunts as she swallowed. Aunt kora would of had a lot to say about her unlady like behavior. Her papa would have laughed, and copy Lucky just to tease Aunt kora. Then when Kora turned her back, Lucky would feed her carrots to the goose. Lucky guessed she should stop feeding the cautions goose carrots, when they so closely resembled human fingers.

Standing again, lucky made her way into the house, her steps having a scratching noise, and she dragged over the dirt already present on the wooden planks. Grayson was not going to be happy about that. The lingering smell of sweat still floated in the air, but by morning hopefully it would be gone. Placing her bowl in a wash bowl of stale water. Lucky made her way up the stairs to her temporary bedroom. The comforting sight of the green sheets brought a tried drop to the girls shoulders. She stepped to the candle, and struck a match. Swinging her hand to put out the match once she lit the candle wick. Changing into a soft throw over gown for bed, Lucky glanced down at her shoes, and clothing scattered over the floor. She knew Grayson hated when she just left her things laying around, especially in this room. What did she care for? Grayson was a rude jerk, a horse thief, but, she really didn't want to meet the man's iron hand once more. Lucky picked up her dirty clothing and dropped them into a basket.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you wanna try Chicken neck canyon today?"

"What's the point," Pur groaned, rolling over onto her side, kicking up straws of dried hay. "We'll looked everywhere!" she shouted into the crook of her arm.

Abigail stood by, fidgeting nervously. Standing in the entrance to the stable. Pur's horse Chica was munching on an apple supplied by her rider. Abigail's double colored stallion, Boomerang was currently galloping in the yard, nipping at fluttering chickens. The commotion was heard from within the barn.

Pur groaned again, dropping her arm over her chest. "It's been almost two months! We've looked everywhere, and Mr. Prescott is still out there searching!"

Abigail gasped, waggin her fingers. Her blue eyes dazzled with an inspiring idea. "Why not, we go search for her!"

Pur scent ehr friend a sour look. "We have been, Abigail!" she snapped. Honestly, her friend could either be a complete gueinses or as giddy as a newborn squirrel. There was no inbetween. Just squirts of the other side once in awhile.

Abigail shook her head. Her blue eyes stil dazzling. "No, no, i mean we go look for her in the other towns."

Pur sat on, leaning back on her elbows. She raised a dark brown. "Just leave town?" she questioned. "A trip like that could take days, maybe even longer to go from town to town."

"Let's take the train," Abigail smiled.

Pur frowned. "Everyone is advised to keep off the trains till the lost robbers are caught, it's not safe"

Abigail deflated slightly. She chewed on her bottom lip. "Come on, we're PALS, we gotta finds out missing friend."

Pur sat up fully, bending a leg. Thoughtfully she gazed at the stable behind Abigail. That table had been Spirits when ever he decided to stick around long enough to require the vacant space. Lucky had been so happy to have her own stable, she would come by to clean is almost every morning. Pur turned her gaze to stare at Chica, wondering if her horse to go on such a long trip across desert and canyons. Then she looked to Abigail, the girls was practically bouncing in her brown boots. After all the Pals had better luck when it comes to adventures than the adults, rescue missions and seeking justice within their town was sort of their thing, but now one of them was missing.

Abigail leaned forward, smiling brightly. ". . .it could be an adventure. . ." she sang. Pur's thoughtful grimace dropped and her lips pulled apart to reveal a humble smile.

Standing in the hay, Pur pointed at individual fingers on the opposite hand. "We're going to need supplies, water, food, tents . . ." she listed off. Abigail merrily bobbed her head with an agreeable hum.

"-how about a guide?"

Both heads turned to spot Lucky's cousin Jullian leaning gingerlily on the closed half of the barn door. Her chin rested on his crossed arms. A mischievous twinkle entering his green eyes.

"A guide?" Pur echoed. She crossed her arms over her chest, and stepped out of the stable to stand besides Abigail. Who by this point was staring fullhearivly at the blonde boy,

"Of course!" Abigail cheered. Clasping her hands together and holding them to her chest.

Pur sneered, and turned her friends away from the distrustful boy. "No thanks," she spat with an upturned nose. "You've caused us enough trouble in the past,"

Seeing how he was losing his charing favor with the girls, he pushed off the wooden door. "But, but i know my way from town to town, out there. You need me,"

"And why would we truly need you?" Pur pocked at the boy. Lucky taught her there was always a second meaning behind anything her cousin said. Even if he was asking for the gravy at the dining table. Then would go to spill it on your lap when you passed it over. He was a vile boy. Our absolutely didn't trust, and was completely clueless has to why the other girls just fell at his heels. He didn't even wear boots, or ride!

"Like I said," Jullian continued with a smile. "I know my way around the land, I've traveled from town to town before, you'll need me so you don't get lost."

"Oh, yes!" Abigail cheered, turning in Pur's grasp. "We totally won't get lost with you guiding us, jullian!"

"Abigail, no." Pur whispered in her ear. "He probably wants to get us stuck out in the desert so we stop looking for luck. Leaving behind any other family competition he's got. " Pur added the last part with a sneer, in a much louder voice.

Jullian features shifted to a real expression. He marched forward in the barn and pointed a finger at Pur. "How dare you," he breathed. "My little cousin is still missing, my Aunt and Uncle are worried sick. Im worried sick. Sure, lucky goes on her wild trips every so often, but this feels different. Besides you two aren't with her,"

Pur stared at the boy. Abigail was close to tears at the heartfelt display. Pur decided to consider the boys worlds, trying to pick out and double meaning. "If your so worried, what have you done so far as to find Lucky, besides trying to con the town with a nonsense story."

"Those stories keep people wondering and guessing, keep them alert and searching-"

"- but their lies!" Pur snapped. "Lucky wasn't kidnapped, or, or. . ." Pur searched for the correct words.

"We don't know that, they don't know that. How could we, she's disappeared." Jullian gestured towards the empty stable, with luckys name painted on the side. "Her horse is also missing, i bet we find the horse, we find lucky."

"Track down a wild herd?" Pur said.

"That's Brilliant!" Abigail cried. Pur scent her a questionable look. "Think about it, Our. Spirit is loyal, wild, but loyal-"

"-We've already gone over this, Spirit has been missing since before Lucky disappeared."

"She probably went out to look for him," Jullian added.

Abigail gripped her friends arm, looking up to her with pleading blue eyes. "Please, Pur, we have to at least try. . ."

Pur shook her head, dropping her shoulder to release the bunched us tension. The nagging voice in her head screaming this was a terrible idea, was shoved aside. "Alright, alright, we track down the herd, if Lucky, or Spirit aren't there-"

"-we try a local town," Jullian said.

Pur lifted a hand in the boys face. "No," she breathed out. "We head home,"

Abigail looked to wanting to adjust, but it was a massive feat just to get Pur to agree to this journey and with a person she didn't like very much. Abigail didn't want to push her luck further. "Great, i'll go pack."

"Good, it's settled, we leave at night." Jullian agreed, regaining his calm sneaky behavior. His stance returned to its stiff composure, shoulders brought apart by a held breath of aragence. Pur slapped a hand on her forehead, what had she just gotten herself into.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky rubbed at her eyes triedly. Yawning into her wrist, as she came to rest her forehead into the palm of her hand. Supporting her head form falling into the eggs on the plate in front of her. Last Night she had refused to go to bed after dinner, and retaliated by arguing with grayson. She could walk normally now, no longer favoring the other leg to keep the weight off the wounded one. No longer did she limp, or wobble around, she could walk normally. Running was a different story, but she could walk. Lucky had argued with grayson about going home, her leg was healed truly there was no reason for her to be here any longer. But grayson flat out refused, refusing to listen to the girls reasoning and stated his own view. Lucky still had a debt to pay off, a long debt by the sound of it. Grayson had rattled off all the offenses Lucky had thrown at the man over the past year or so. Her open disrespect towards him in town, releasing his horse, breaking hsi fence, and those were only recent crimes. Lucky had zoned out when the man began to list her first crimes towards the man, trespassing and what not.

Lucky was beginning to think grayson was making some of them up! Then interrupting the man, grayson went into detail explaining how she had done wrong against the man. Then when she shot back a snarky remark, the man had her earlobe pinned between two fingers. To say the least, Lucky was in a poor mood, her hate for the man revised, and remembered. How could anyone be so rude? Oh, that's right, Grayson was. Lucky was pretty sure every other living thing on the Ranch had heard there commotion. Maybe she had scared off the roaster with her yelling. Nope, there was its call. It croaked out twice more.

Lucky yawned into her wrist against, a huffy breath passing out her nose. Her entire chest seemed to deflate with the effort to even breath. After the argument, Grayson had pulled Lucky to her room, dropping her on her bed, and slammed the door. Ordering her to go to bed. Luck didn't she had remained sitting on her bed, cross armed, and wafting in anger. She just wanted to go home! This was not her home.

The heavy creaks coming from the stairs revealed Grayson turning into the dinning room. Bets had come in early before Lucky came down, and cooked a mountain of eggs collected that morning from the chicken coop this morning. Bets had left an amount in the skillet for Grayson and herself. Taking the rest skillfully out to the already working riders on the ranch. Lucky had offered to help, with slurred words and yawning pausing, Betty had declined her offer. Directing the girl to sip at the wooden table instead. That is where she remained.

Grayson shifted the hat on his head, and tucked the rest of his red shirt behind his belt buckle. Clearing his throat with a hearty cough. He regarded the girl with a quick glance, as he passed the table. Seeing as she was practically falling asleep sitting upright. Brown hair tousled, and the same shirt from before wrinkled. Rolling his eyes, Grayson pulled a kettle off a hook, pumping water into the metal pot from a spout installed in the home. He struck up a fire below the iron stove top, and placed the kette down on a regularly burnt place. Dumping spoon fulls of black powder into the hot water. The bitter aroma of coffee filled the home. Grayson turned and found a plate of crunchy eggs awaiting him. He'd thank bets later, seeing how she had taken it upon herself to feed the stubborn brat.

The kettle screamed, Lucky jumped with a startled shriek. Her plate rolled on its rim, the cold eggs staying on the dish for the ride. Grayson turned, plucking the Kettle from the stove top. Putting a strained cup near the spout, Grayson poured the liquid into a different mug. Finishing the process with a cup of black coffee. After a quick glance at the drooling girl, he poured a second cup. Replacing the kettle on a cold section of the stove. Covering the fire. Grayson collected his plate and the two mugs. Kicking aside a wooden chair to take his seat. The brat glared at him with blood shot eyes. Purple hoops darkened the tanned skin under her brows. Grayson himself was use to sleepless nights, but he could see for a growing child it had been a long night.

Pushing the second mug towards the girl, Lucky peeked into the cup. "Whats this?" she asked.

"Bean juice,"

Lucky frowned. "Bean juice?"

Grayson chuckled. "It'll wake you up, girl. 'yer working on that fence today."

Lucky sputtered, tearing her gaze off the steaming drink. "The fence?" she crossed her arms, bumping her shoulders into the back of the wooden seat. "No way, I'm not doing anything for you. My debt is paid."

Grayson drank from his mug, placing the almost empty cup back on the table. "Says who, girly?"

"Says, me!" Lucky spat. Groaning triedly, she rubbed her fingers into her itchy eyes.

Grayson ate a bite of his eggs, used to a flavorless meal. "'Yer debt to me, is far from an'thing but paid."

Lucky groaned deeply. Rolling her head around her shoulder. "This is such sh-!"

"-Don't even fin'sh that sentence, girl." Grayson growled from behind his mug. "I will not have this talk with'a 'gain. Sit down, fin'sh your food, then go on out to that fence, an' finish 'yer work."

Lucky blink softly. "Then can I go home?"

"No," Grayson answered fluently. "Stop bringin' this up, Lucky. I'm warin' yer." He narrowed his gaze over the rim of his mug.

Lucky dropped her chin, glaring at her plate. Grayson had that tone in his voice again. The same tone that lead to him doing that 'thing' again. It had been almost a week since Grayson had resorted to that disciplinary method to get Lucky to respect him. Lucky had publicly snapped at the man out on the ranch, in front of a group of a few of his riders. Grayson had looked positively livid, but hadn't acted until he had dragged Lucky back into the Ranch house. She had received the promised punishment. Then at the end of the day she was scent straight to bed after dinner. Lucky shook the memory from her head. Grayson scraped his fork across his clean plate. Chewing the last of his cold breakfast.

Grayson looked across the table at the girl. Sighing deeply under his breath. "You look horrid."

Lucky frown deepened. "Your insulting my looks now?" she dropped her fork on the table. Eyes wide.

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Wait here, Brat." he ordered.

Standing up Grayson left his dishes on the table and disappeared out of the dining room into the hall separating the main sitting room. Lucky turned around in her chair, listening to the man rummage around in the bathroom. He came back holding the same hairbrush from before. Lucky watched the man pinch the top of his pants, and kneel down beside her chair. He gestured for Lucky to turn around. She eyed him a moment, before slowly turning around. Her back was to the man she despised. Lucky stared out the window, the curtains were pulled aside, revealing the early sun shining over the awakening land. A few riders were collecting water from a well. A few others were standing up on the posts of a wooden pen. A dark horse was spinning within the pen angrily. A dark-skinned woman was on its back. She looked to be smiling, hanging on with one arm to the wild mare. The few watching from the outside of the pen, looked to be cheering and waving their arms.

"Hold still." Grayson angled the girls head. Lucky held her head still, she barely felt the bristles of the brush run over her scalp. Instead she felt her hair being moved, being pulled off her shoulders. A few tangles at the back of her neck were picked out expertly.

"Don't you ever brush your hair, girl?" Grayson questioned from behind Lucky.

Lucky shrugged. "Sometimes, it always get tangled when I ride, so I don't usually."

"There's a brush in'a bathroom for a reason." Grayson said. Dragging the brush over the edge of her hairline. Draggin the hair near her face back.

"Really? Lucky smirked, "I thought that was for you- ow!"

Grayson pinched her exposed ear. "Watch it," he growled. Releasing her earlobe. Lucky lifted a hand to rub at the abused flesh.

"'Yer should brush, 'yer hair, or i'll chop it'a off. All of it."

"It's my hair. Why do you care?" Lucky frowned at the kitchen window she was facing. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the rising sun.

Grayson dropped the brush onto the table. Lucky left his fingers slither in her hair, tickling her back. "I care 'bout, how 'yer look. Don't need some gross loud-mouthed-brat, look'in like an animal in my home." Grayson stood, flicking a thick braid over the girls shoulder.

Lucky lifted a hand, pulling the braid into view. She hadn't realized how long her hair had gotten since her time with Grayson. It was too much time. The braid was pretty, Lucky wondered where grayson learned that skill. The only woman she had seen so far on the Ranch was Betty, and the women riding the wild horse outside, but there was no evidence of a woman living in the home currently. Besides her. Could he have learned from his mother? Usually mothers taught their daughters, not sons how to braid hair.

Lucky swung her legs around in her chair. Facing grayson as he collected his dishes, Her fingers touching the braid. "Where'd you learn how to do hair?"

"I have hair don't I?" Grayson moved into the kitchen area. "'Yer don't think I take'a care of my hair?"

Lucky thought best not to answer that question honestly, "I meant'' Lucky stood. "Where did you learn how to braid?" Grayson remained silent. Lucky moved to lean on the wooden surface of the kitchen benches. "Does it have anything to do with the girly bedroom upstairs?"

Grayson looked over his shoulder slowly. "That room ain't girly."

Lucky pressed further, feeling close to answers. She stood on her sock covered toes and leaned her elbows on the wooden bench. "Sure is, and it's in your home. Who did it belong too?"

Grayson scent the girl a narrow eyed frown. "Go get 'yer boots on, get on outside." Lucky didn't move. Grayson turned sharply, listing an arm. "Go-on!"

Lucky jumped, skidding off towards the front door. Her heart thumping triedly in her chest. She grabbed her boots, and slipped out the screen door out onto the wooden porch. Kicking her feet into her boots, and nearly tripped down the steps. Lucky landed on the dirt path in front of the ranch house. Looking at the kitchen window of the house. Wondering if Grayson would come marching out to holler at her for sitting down. With a grunt, Lucky pushed off the ground, dusting off her hands on her jeans. Her shovel and cowhide gloves were proper up besides the tree just next to the ranch house, where she had left them. Grayson had, had Lucky on a 'any other day' schedule between tasks around the ranch. Her tasks not very far from where grayson was usually working, but with the riders scattered everywhere, Lucky guessed grayson didn't really need to be keeping such a close eye on her. Which was great for her

Lucky swung her shovel as she made her way towards the fence of Grayson property. The evil looking wire, had been replaced. Lucky shivered at the pain she knew those tangled wires could cause. Usually ranchers, or farmers just placed wooden planks as there fencing. Not wanting to damage their animals if the animal tried to escape. Grayson was a rare one alright. Using sharp tangled wires clippings to keep everything inside, or anything out. All Lucky had to do was dig up the slanted post, and grayson said he would take care of the rest. Trouble was, the stump was thick, and deep within the ground. The hard clay dirt had lost all its moisture, creating an almost powdery dust to shovel up. The wind would push away her piles. Lucky would much rather be out in the fields picking hideous carrots up from the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

"Stupid dirt!" Lucky snarled, she shoved the shovel into the dirt. She Dropped the shovel, wedging her shoulders against the edge of the whole she had dug herself into. Planting her heels onto the unmoving tree stump. She wiggled her shoulders, gaining height as she managed to pull herself out of the whole. Rolling away from the fence into a patch of grass. She felt a great deal of respect towards whoever had constructed this fence. If it hadn't been raining the night she snuck through the fencing she would've never made it onto Graysons land.

Rolling over once more, Lucky stood up, wiping the sweat on the back of her cowhide glove. That same women from the morning was still trying to tame that horse in the pen. The riders watching had shifted into a new collection of viewers. No sign of Grayson. Lucky glanced back at the fence she was working on, taking off her gloves she threw them down and moved towards the horse pen. It had been a long time since she was close enough to a horse, she missed the beautiful animals. She missed riding, She most importantly missed Spirit. He had left her, and still hasn't returned to find her. Just like the rest of her friends and family. It wasn;t like she was in another state! Just around the other side of Skull Rock, in Cravers forest!

Lucky stepped up the the horse pen, hooking her arms around the wooden post to boost her self up. A few of the other riders eyed her questionably, but Lucky ignored that. She smiled seeing the wild horse jump and trot around. He wasn't as anger as he was this morning, but still held that wild spirit intact! The dark skinned women rolled on the ground, slipping away from the horse. She was laughing still, covered in dirt, glittering with sweat. Smelling of leather and sun. Lucky was jealous.

"Let me try!" Lucky shouted towards the woman over the laughter. The woman the other called Cetra turned a brown eye on the young girl. "I know how to tame wild horses," Lucky said proudly.

Cetra climbed over the fence as the horse, ran around again, almost catching the women with his tried swings. The other riders clasped her on the back,once handed her a hat. Cetra stood next to Lucky. There heights matched from the extra layer the fence provided Lucky. "You know how to tame wild horses?"

Lucky smiled thinking of spirit. "Sure do. I had a stallion back home who would leave every night to go be with his herb, and return every morning to go riding with me."

The women eyed Lucky. "That's not taming, that's called getting a pet, little girl."

Lucky's smile dropped as the other riders laughed. A determined glint entering her ivory green gaze. Cetra shook her head. "Go away, little girl."

"Let me show you," Lucky demanded. She jumped off the fence, turning her chin up to meet the womens eyes. "I'll prove it. Then i'll be the best tamer on this ranch." Lucky watched the women's brows knit together in thought. Smiling to herself Lucky continued. "I mean, if your not scared to be up shown by some little girl, and if anything I'll just get thrown off, and you'll win the bet."

"This is not a bet," Cetra hissed. She pulled a glove off her right hand, and dropped it into Lucky hand. "Fine, little girl, go ahead, go on, show us. I've already worn the beast out for ya anyway."

Lucky smiled down at the glove, quickly slipping it on her left hand. It was sweaty, and hot within. Lucky gasped when Cetra lifted her up, and placed her on the top of the fence. She patted Lucky back. Lucky glanced around at the other riders staring glumly, others smirking, snickering with laughter. The dark horse went around in another circle, galloping triedly. Lucky drew her legs under her, balancing on her toes, her hands clutching the log of the fence. She watched the horse circle again, and when she saw the right moment. Lucky jumped landing on the saddle strapped to the horses back. She released a scream as the beast jumped, kicking back its powerful legs. Her scream transfixed into a happy howl as she climbed on the horses back. Keeping low, and her hands tangled in its hair. She felt bad for the beautiful stallion, he reminded her so much of Spirit. The horse jumped again, nearly throwing Lucky off. The riders all around cheered, whistling to get the horse's attention. Lucky clung to the horse, till her limbs throbbed. It spun, kicked, swung its head, until it was breathing hard. Lucky swore the earth shifted under the horse. A burp passed Lucky's lips.

"Had enough yet, little girl?" Cetra laughed

Lucky swallowed back a shaky breath. "Th-that's all you got?" Cetra leaned over the fence and angrily slapped the horses rear. Lucky screamed when the horse threw up its front legs, tottering forward to kick the back post behind it. Cetra jumped off the fence. Lucky squeezed her eyes shut, clinging to the angry beast. This horse was nothing like spirit! How could she have ever compared the two! The horse grew more violent in its attacks as if remembering Lucky was on its back. Lucky screamed again. Shout rang out, the horse was suddenly jolted to the side. The shouting continued as the horse stilled. Lucky gasped when she was ripped off the horse's back, the rim of the wooden fence clawing at her pant leg. Her eyes finally opened to reveal the earth moving under her. Strong arms curled around her waist. Familiar brown boots kicked up the ground. Lucky was falling, and landed on the firm body connected to the arms.

Lucky turned her head. "Grayson!" His hat was missing, and a long strand of dark hair was caught in his lashes. His blue eyes wide, and mouth frowned. He released Lucky, and turned her around in his lap. His hand wiped at her lip. Lucky saw blood come away on his rag. The rag he always had in his back pocket.

"Im bleeding!" Lucky gasped. Grayson slapped her hands away, He turned her head in his heads. Searching for any more injuries. His hands drawing over her head, searching for any bumps.

"Grayson-"lucky pushed the man's hands away. The words coming to her mouth dropped as she saw the vivid look on the mans face. "I-I, I can expla-"

"What' an hells name were 'yer doin, girl!" grayson shook her shoulders harshly. "Ridin' some wild horse, ain't the same as 'yer recheted buck!"

"I-I, I was-"

Grayson stood in a flash. His hand curled above the girls elbow in an unrelenting hold. "To'a house, now!" he roared at the trembling girl.

Releasing her arm, he shoved her towards the house. Lucky's throbbing legs crumpled under her weight. She caught herself from falling into the dirt, and wobbled back towards the ranch house swiping away tears. She was scared. Grayson whipped around towards the workers not tying the horse to the side of the fence. His blue gaze aflame with rage. His arms shook. He was used to rage, felt empowered by it in most situations, but this new dose of fear? It was horrid. Whoever caused this better run for the hills.

"Who'a let that girl, in'a that there pen!" he snarled. He followed the shifting of eyes. Grayson turned, stopping to stand before Cetra. He dropped his voice. "Was it 'yer?" he snarled.

Cetra took off her hat, clutching it to her chest with both hands. "The girl, she was back talking, making'a-"

Grayson stepped forward dropping his nose to touch the girls face. "Was it-"

"-yes." Cetra nodded her head.

The glismp of the man's blade had the woman nearly crying. Grayson's blue gaze narrowed slowly. "Leave,"

Cetra stepped away, dropping her hat. "B-but I, I don't have anywhere else to-"

Grayson turned his back to the woman. Glaring ferociously at the other men and women standing by. He knew they were all morons, but he didn't think they were all dumb enough not to listen to his warnings. He had warned them all perfectly clear, the girl was not to be messed with, not to be picked on. If anything were to happen, they were to come straight to him and report it, not take matters into their own hands. He knew the loud mouth brat was going to be a handful, knew she was promised to get into some kind of trouble, but this had crossed a line. Putting the brat in danger. The utter fear grayson nearly choked on when he realized the scream belonged to lucky. He dropped what he was doing and ran across the field towards the source. When she screamed again he saw the little curled curled up on a horses back. His heart nearly rattled into his throat.

Grayson moved towards the house. He could see the brat peeking through the window in the sitting room. The curtain dropped. Grayson growled under his breath, marching up the porch. He threw open the screen door, then the main door. The oil lamps on the walls rattled. A hoarse screech flew past grayson, the brown blur of the brat swooped past the livid horse thief, and bolted up the steps. Grayson growled, lurching forward, he chased the girl up the stairs.

"Girl!" he hallowered. Reaching the top of the flight, Lucky took a hard right, jumping out of the man's reach. Grayson was quick to catch himself before he crashed into the window embedded into the wooden wall. He clawed to regain his footing. Charging after lucky towards the bedroom at the end of the right hall. Lucky was inches from his grasp. Both tore into the bedroom. Lucky screamed again when grayson caught her. Curling an arm around her waist once more. Lucky kicked out, and gripped the mans shirt upside down. Grayson sat on the edge of the bed, holding Lucky across his lap. His hand raised, and was brought down a couple of times harshly.

Lucky cried into the crook of her arm. Grayson brought his hand down again, and again.

"Gray-Grayson!" she gasped.

The man finally stopped. He picked up the girl, and placed her between his legs. "What 'yer doin' on'a that horse, Lucky!" he snarled.

Lucky flinched away from the man's bitter tone, a hand raised to brush away the tears, and boogers on her upper lip. "I-I, I was showin' the-them I, I, I could ride!" Lucky broke into a sob after a heavy cough. Hiding her eyes behind her hand.

Grayson snarled, ripping her hands from her face. He waited until he caught her gaze before speaking. "Showin' them morons, 'yer can ride? Gettin' on'a horse, an' al'st dyin'?" a disbelieved edge entered the mans uncontrollably harsh tone.

Lucky bubbled into another dose of sobs. It sounded so stupid when the man put it that way. Made her sound more like an idiot, than a brave rider. Her head started to throb. "Gray-grayson, I-"

The man's gaze narrowed. He gripped the girls arms tightly. "'Yer not as dumb, as those morons. Why'a gott'a get 'yer selve in theses messes, huh?"

Lucky brushed at her eyes again. Her Papa, had never said that to her. He was often proud of her adventures, of her accomplishments in town. Her aunt would scoff, and ignore the incident only becoming more determined to turn her into something she's not, a proper lady. Going as far as bumping heads with Lucky. Driving the girl further from her aunt. But, what grayson said, that really struck something deep within the stubborn girl. He sounded tried, no. . .disappointed. Lucky had never had anyone disappointed in her before.

Lucky met the man's unwavering blue glare. Grayson wore a deep frown. He stood and pushed lucky to sit on the bed in his place. She was still crying, wincing from the contact to her seat. Grayson pointed at the floor, any softness from his features shifted into his usual sour grimace.

"Stay 'ere. Don't move'a single toe." Grayson brushed a hand over his head, pulling the few strands of hair away. "I've got to fin'sh some thin's out in'a field. Don't 'yer leave th'a room, girl." He hadn't a clue as to why he had explained that to the brat. Turning grayson left the room, shaking out his hand as he closed the door behind him. Damn that brat.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good mornin',Sir." A lobby attendant greetings cheerfully. The twang of an overseas accent rolling the values in his speech. "Back down to see if'a any mail came for'ya, mate?"

Mr. prescott dipped a hand into his back pocket, pulling out a brass key. "Uh, n-no." He stuttered triedly. "I'm just checking out."

The lobby attendant blink large green eyes. Curly red locks peeking out from under the rim of his red cap. "Checkin' out, Sir?" the young boy plucked the key off the desk. "But, Sir, you paid for another weeks stay?"

JIm waved a pale hand. "Keep the extra amount I placed down, I'll pay for the food i took from the carts."

The hotel attendant blinked largely. "Ya-you stole from the carts?"

Mt proscott leaned over picking up his shasle bag. Throwing it over his shoulder. "Yes, yes i did. What I have left over on my tab should cover the amount fairly enough."

The young man pushed a thick red log book towards the man. Dropping a bleeding pen into his hand. Mr. Prescotts scribbled his initials on the line, and placed down his exit date. His arrival date was shown on the other page. Dating his time at almost three weeks ago. Jim, had been robbed on that train by a man at gunpoint. Dumping the money he carried, watch, and coins into the robber's greedy hands. Leaving Mr. presscott with his empty bags, the ring on his finger, and the photo of his daughter. He had continued to look for lucky in this new town, hundreds of miles away from Miradero. Asking the locals if they had seen his girl, or an unforgettable mustang horse, racing around with an herb. Some say they saw a herd running around in the desert, others wouldn't speak unless a shiny coin loosened their lips. Mr. Prescott had picked up a small job at the train station, handing out tickets at a booth. His name sake stretching to a much larger degree, but he refused the offer, wanting just to get enough money to continue his search into the next town.

Today was that day. Jim, left the hotel, sliding out into the bustling center of town. A cobbled stretch of street marked the ,main part of town, wooden planks laid out a place for the townsfolk to walk, and sell their products. A few carts rolled past, kicking up dirt from the horses attached. A small group of children tossed marbles into a circle drawn in the dirt between two shops. Jim, glanced into the shop windows, imagining his little girl just bouncing on in her boots to smell the delicious goodies, or stare at a beautiful pin. Honestly, everything reminded him of his daughter. She wound of giggled at the horses racing past, would of wanted to show off her competitive nature and play with the other children. Jim clutched the strap of his bag a little tighter.

Where could she have gone this time? What could she have possibly tangled herself into far enough that she would just disappear. Leaving home without a note, or telling anyone where she was going, or doing. Sure, Jim wasn't always there with Lucky, but he was around enough, right? Lucky had always been very close with her mother, and when she died. Lucky became even further from Jim's understanding. That was another reason for the move across the country. Perhaps the change of location would brighter up the young girl, the time with her Aunt seemed to be beneficial. Lucky was extremely more outgoing now, and adventurous. Truly it was as if she was never home. . . could that be the issue here?

Jim brushed it off. He'd ask Lucky theses question when he found her. Then her riding privileges would be provoked for a week- no, month to follow! Yes, a month. That was fair, or so Mr. Prescotts believed to be.

"'Oi, Sir!" Jim glanced over his shoulder. A rough looking man was leaning against a horse post, looking lazily on towards a different shop. His gaze glanced over at jim. He nodded in the other direction. "That man right there, just stole your bag,"

Jim throws his hands to his shoulder. Jumping slightly when nothing came in contact with his hands but his shirt. Oh, no! Jim swore, stomping a foot, and tore off after the racing shadow! His money! His things! No! No!, not again! No-no-no!

"No!" Jim shouted. "Come back!" he begged. Racing after the long haired frame of a man, Jim jumped over a donkey. It screeched at him angrily. Following closely behind the thief. Jim was lead all over the town! The thief cove behind a building, and when Jim dove in after him. Falling face first into the dirt. Rolling over ont his back, jim scrambled up onto his feet. Spinning in a circle. The thief was gone.

"No!" Jim threw up his hands. He kicked a basket, sending hay afloat in the tiny space. He swore and sat back against the left building. Hands falling to cover his face.

The hotel Lobby boy looked up as the bell above the door chimed. "Hello! Welcome to-" he paused. "M-Mr. Prescott?"

The ginger haired man was crestfallen, and sulcken as he trudged back to the desk. He took the log book from the young man's hands, flipping it open, and signed in his name right under his exit date. Scrabbling in a date and time lazily. "So, Billy, how much is left on my tab?"


End file.
